Legionis High School
by TheScarletNinja
Summary: The gang is going to start school at Legionis High School. Everyone likes it at school till things start to change. Friendships are made and secrets are revealed. What will happen in this tale of love and betrayal hurt and comfort good vs. evil. Zuko/OC
1. Prologue

It's kinda like a high school version of the show

This story starts as a JetAi but it's actually a ZuYoku

If you have a question about something I'll answer it. Hope you like the story.

Prologue: Ready For School

It was the middle of the night, everyone who lived on this street should have been a sleep, Sitting at a computer in a bedroom was a girl with long brown hair, tan skin, and bright blue eyes, wearing a tank-top and sweatpants. Her name was Aiyoku Huóshuǐ and she was on the phone with her best friend, Mokka Wéifēng, from down the street wasn't ready to sleep and wanted someone to talk to.

"Well if he wanted to go he would've, Mokka." Aiyoku said spinning on the computer chair.

"But he always goes with me. I think he might ..." Mokka started.

"No, stop, he is not cheating on you. Shu wouldn't do that, mostly because he knows I'd kill him." Aiyoku laughed.

Shu Chén was Aiyoku and Mokka's guy friend. He had met them in middle school and they became like family. Even when Shu lost his parents in a freak accident Aiyoku's dad let him live with them. Whereas Mokka and Shu had been going out for two years now.

"I guess I have no reason to doubt him, but I worry." Mokka sighed.

"You worry to much is what you do. Look, Shu is like my brother, and he lives here, if he was doing something wrong I'd knew even before he did." Aiyoku said as she stood up.

Aiyoku walked over to the window and opened it up. She breathed a sigh of relief as a breeze rolled in. She turned her back to the window.

"Well, I'm just hoping with us being in different houses he won't get the 'wondering eye'." Mokka said.

"You don't just mean where we live do you?" Aiyoku asked. "Look just cause we were assigned different houses at school doesn't mean anything. Besides what guy doesn't at least _look_ at other girls." Aiyoku chuckled.

"I hope I'm not one of those 'guys' you're talking about, Aiyoku?" came a voice from behind her. Aiyoku yelped in shock.

"Aiyoku you okay?" Mokka asked. "Yeah, I'm fine. Look, I'll talk to you tomorrow I'm tired, bye." She said and then hung up.

"Ah, Jet dammit!" Aiyoku said turning toward the boy in the window. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Well I was bored." He replied. Jet Zìyóu had been Aiyoku's boyfriend for a year now and she really did love him, but he got on her nerves so much. It got worse after they first had sex and he kept trying to get her somewhere. He had shaggy brown hair and skin even darker then Aiyoku's. He had dark brown eyes and Aiyoku was just a sucker for brown eyes.

"So you thought it would be fun to scare me by climbing up to my window?" Aiyoku whispered.

"Why are you whispering?" Jet asked. "I thought everyone was asleep."

"Yes, but still this is stupid." Aiyoku said helping him in. "What if my dad wakes up, or Shu."

"Well, we can cross that bridge when we get to it." Jet said smugly putting his hand on her hip. He toke the wheat, that he always chewed on, out of his mouth.

"Jet, stop it. If you get caught ..." Aiyoku was cut off by Jet kissing her. He pulled her by her hips bringing her closer.

"I won't get caught." Jet said kissing her again. When the kiss broke Aiyoku said, "Do you get turned on by near death situations?" Jet started kissing down her neck, "Maybe." Jet moved her to the bed. "Jet … ah." Aiyoku sighed.

Jet started moving his hand up her shirt. "It won't be _that _bad." Aiyoku pushed him back a bit. "I don't think it'll be okay if my dad walks in and finds you groping me. I understand we had sex last weekend and you're wanting to do it again, but maybe at your place, you know where there _isn't_ a father just two feet away."

"I understand that you're worried, babe." Jet smiled smugly, kissing her again.

"Damn Jet, you're driving me crazy and not in a good way." Aiyoku said. Jet just chuckled and started sucking her pulse. Aiyoku moaned slightly.

Then there was a knock on the door. "Shit, Jet hide!"

When Aiyoku answered the door her father, Hakoda, was standing there. Aiyoku didn't see if Jet had hidden or not and her heart was in her throat.

"Ai, are you okay? I thought I heard noises coming from here." he looked passed her and Aiyoku turned around. Jet was nowhere to be seen. "No dad, I was watching T.V. I just turned it off to go to bed." She looked at her father.

"Well, fine go to bed, you and Shu start school tomorrow. And I have a work trip to go to now, so I'll see you when I can. I could have sworn I heard something." Aiyoku shook her head, "Nope nothing."

"Alright, goodbye and good luck." Aiyoku hugged her father then he turned and left.

Aiyoku turned and shut the door behind her. "Jet?"

Jet's head popped up from the other side of the bed, "That was close wasn't it." he smiled.

"Jet, he would have killed you had you not hidden." Aiyoku said. "Look, I'll see you tomorrow on our way to school okay. I'm tired and want to sleep ..." Jet opened his mouth, "...and _not_ with you here." Jet shut his mouth.

"Fine, I'll see you, Mokka, and Shu tomorrow. See ya, babe." Jet kissed her and slipped out the window.

Aiyoku walked over to the pile of boxes and suitcases. She wrote a note and put it on one of the suitcases.

"That takes care of that." Aiyoku sighed.

_Oh well, I just hope tomorrow being around Mokka and Shu will calm Jet down. Hopefully but not likely._ Aiyoku sighed and hit the light switch on the wall and crawled into bed. Then she found Jet's wheat. _Damn him._


	2. Book 1: Chapter 1

It's kinda like a high school version of the show

Spells are used for element bending and for other things

This story starts as a JetAi but it's actually a ZuYoku

The layout of the school is based on the layout of _Hogwarts _ from _Harry Potter_ in a way

If you have a question about something I'll answer it. Hope you like the story.

**Book 1: Freshmen**

**Chapter 1: First Day**

At the corner of Maple and Hamner Drive, Aiyoku and Jet were waiting for Mokka and Shu to show up so they could head to school.

"If we wait any longer we'll be late." Jet said leaning against the light post.

Aiyoku sighed and walked over to edge of the side walk, she looked both ways and still no sign of any kind of life. She then pulled out her phone and dialed. "Hey Mokka if you plan on getting here with Shu on time no one is around just take Appa." And with that she hung up.

"Well, what's up?" Jet asked shifting his wheat to the other side of his mouth.

"Are they coming yet?" Aiyoku just shrugged.

Jet's eyes widened, "Didn't she answer?"

Aiyoku nodded, "But she may not risk taking Appa out. I just hope she and Shu get here soon."

A few more minutes went by and now Aiyoku and Jet were sitting on the corner of the sidewalk. Aiyoku leaned on Jet's shoulder, "I think I'm going insane. Where in all hell are they?"

"We're right here." came a voice from the background.

Aiyoku and Jet looked over and saw Mokka and Shu looking down at them. Mokka had long pink hair and big seaweed colored eyes, which you could see so well against her pale skin. Shu on the other hand had gray-green hair and brown eyes which were hard to see against his dark skin.

Aiyoku got up, "What in the hell took you so long?"

Mokka laughed nervously, "I wasn't ready." Aiyoku just looked at her.

"What?" Jet said.

Shu sighed, "When I got there she didn't have a frickin' thing packed."

"You're kidding me." Aiyoku sighed. "Forget it let's get going before we're really late."

After walking for about eight or nine blocks they reached a clearing with a sign that said '**Danger Do Not Enter'**. There still was no sign that anyone was around in the neighborhood. Everyone at the same time reached into their messenger bags and pulled out little ID cards.

Aiyoku held hers up first, hers was a bright blue color, she stuck it forward like she was handing it to someone. A light flashed and a voice said, "Welcome to Legionis High School, Aiyoku Huóshuǐ. Please enter."

Jet did the same, his card was green. "Welcome to Legionis High School, Jet Zìyóu. Please enter."

Mokka was next, her card was an orange-yellow color. "Welcome to Legionis High School, Mokka Wéifēng. Please enter."

Shu went last, his card, like Jet's, was green. "Welcome to Legionis High School, Shu Chén. Please enter."

Once they passed by the sign the clearing was filled with a enormous old looking stone castle. They all looked at the school in amazement. They had heard of the school from their parents but never laid eyes on it till today.

"Well, it sure lives up to the picture dad painted, doesn't it." Shu said. Everyone nodded in agreement.

Then they heard a clattering noise. When they turned a ostrich-horse was pulling a buggy, it stopped right in front of them. When the door to the buggy opened a woman stepped out and bowed to them. "Hello I am Ju Dee. I will take you to the school from here." She motioned toward the buggy.

"Well it has been a long walk." Jet said hopping into the buggy first. The others followed suit.

"It looks like a wonderful place, you know, for school." Mokka said.

"Yes, Legionis High School is a beautiful and wonderful place many young element users have learned many things here that have made them strong and made some legends." Ju Dee said with a wide smile that really started to scare everyone.

When they got to the front of the school Ju Dee bowed to them and left with the buggy. They others didn't know what to do now. They were standing in front of two giant oak doors.

"These doors are bigger then all our houses put together." Aiyoku said in awe. "Maybe even bigger then that." Shu replied.

Still wondering how to get in form here they heard the buggy coming back from behind them. They all turned around to see that it wasn't Ju Dee's buggy. It was bigger and had many versions of the color red. When it stopped right where the previous buggy had stopped everyone took a step back as the door swung open.

Out of the buggy stepped a boy with dark hair and pale skin. He was already dressed in his school uniform and it was different shades of red, gold, and brown. He looked over at the group of awe struck teenagers. He scoffed and looked away. He hopped out of the buggy and walked toward the oak doors. He held up his ID card and the doors opened.

"Well that was … well." Mokka started to say.

Aiyoku nodded, "Did you notice he had a bad scar on his left eye." Everyone nodded. "He was a member of the Huǒ House. He must think he's special cause he got into that house." Everyone just shrugged.

Looking at the card in his hand Jet said, "I guess these cards open everything here." They all held up there ID cards and the doors opened again.

The inside of the school was just as big as the outside. There were statues and gargoyles lining the main hall of the school. There were people everywhere, it was hard to make out a face or even gender. Some people were dressed casually and others, mostly those who were in the Huǒ House, were wearing their school uniforms.

Soon four people came walking down the left and right set of stairs. They stopped at the top of the main stairs. Each wore robes of different fashion and color. The one standing to the far right who wore blue robes with fur at the collar and was quite old said, "I am Professor Pakku, all those who are in the House of Shuǐ please form a group on the right side of the hall. I am the head of this house."

Almost a forth of the crowd moved to the right. Aiyoku hugged her friends. Mokka said as she hugged her, "See you at the orientation." Shu hugged her next, "Be good little sister." "I will." Aiyoku answered. She looked at Jet and smiled, "See you tomorrow, hon." She kissed him. "I'll be waiting, babe." Aiyoku waved as she walked over to join her group.

Then next to Professor Pakku a woman wearing green robes and a golden headdress with her face painted up said, "I am Professor Kyoshi, all who are in the House of Dìqiú please make a group next to the Shuǐ members. I am the head of this house." Another group formed and Jet made sure he was standing next to Aiyoku. He grabbed her and picked her up a bit.

"Jet, knock it off people are looking." Aiyoku whispered.

Jet smiled and twirled his wheat in his mouth, "I just want to get as much of you as possible before we go to our houses, babe."

Aiyoku sighed, "Alright, Romeo, just calm down." She said. After he put her down she grabbed his hand and intertwined her fingers with his.

Then the man standing next to Professor Kyoshi wearing yellow robes and a talisman around his neck said, "I am Professor Gyatso, all of you who are in the House of Kōngqì please make a group next to the Dìqiú members. I am the head of this house." then the next group formed and Aiyoku could not longer see Mokka, even with her pink hair.

Next to Professor Gyatso was a man with red robes and an armored shoulder pad he looked younger then the other two men. He said, "I am Professor Ozai, If the rest of you aren't already in a group the your with me form together here on the left next to the Kōngqì members you are the House of Huǒ. I am the head of this house."

Once everyone was in a group the smaller set of double doors opened up behind the professors. Someone walked through the doors and stood between Professor Kyoshi and Professor Gyatso. He had red robes and very long white hair and a beard. He scanned the crowd of students and then he started to speak. "I am Master Roku. I am the Headmaster of this school. But this as you know is no ordinary school. If you don't already know Legionis High is a school for element users and here you will learn everything there is to know about the world humans don't want to believe exists. Whether it's small everyday spells or powerful element spells that are mostly for combat, you will learn it here.

"Now, before we go into the Dining Hall for dinner do any of you have any animals or pets that are considered unusual or not of the human world?" Many people raised their hands most of them were in the Kōngqì house. "Ah, I see many of the Kōngqì house members have flying bison or flying lemurs. The House of Huǒ members must have a dragon or two. Some badger-moles for you in the Dìqiú house and eel-hounds for the House of Shuǐ. Well, all of your animals are out on the grounds they will be taken care of and you can see them when ever you want.

"Now on to more important things. This is a very important year for this school, one of you among us will be know to everyone as the Avatar." Murmurs broke out all over the main hall. "As most of you should know the Avatar is the one person who can learn everything about all the elements and use them all. I myself was the Avatar of my year. Now we don't know who it will be or when we'll find out, but we hope soon. Okay I think that about covers everything. Tomorrow you will have your orientation, given your schedules, and classes start on Monday. Everyone if you please come this way." He walked back through the double door.

One group at a time they filed into the Dinning Hall it was huge there were already students there and what looked like other professors at the back of the room. They were sitting at a long table a few steps higher than the others. The other people were sitting at long tables too, but there were four of them and they were setup vertically and parallel to each other. They all looked like students, this fact was made more clear when they saw everyone was wearing their school uniforms.

Before anyone sat down Master Roku, who was sitting in the middle of the long table in the back, spoke again. "Don't be upset if you can't sit with your friends and family it is just for today, for tomorrow and on till the end of the year you can sit anywhere you want, well except for up here." He laughed to himself. "Please, students sit at your respective tables and eat."

Everyone started separating and sitting at their houses tables. Aiyoku and Jet could see Mokka and Shu as they sat at their tables. Aiyoku went to walk toward her table but Jet pulled her by the hand and kissed her again. Aiyoku rolled her eyes then smiled. Her and Jet both headed to their tables. When Aiyoku looked back she saw that the boy her and her friends had met earlier was looking at her and Jet. Aiyoku got a chill down her spine. Jet sat across form Shu and Aiyoku sat next to a girl with long white hair that was up in a weird looking ponytail.

As everyone started to eat the girl looked over at Aiyoku and said, "Hello, I'm Yue Tàiyīn nice to meet you." She shook Aiyoku's hand.

"I'm Aiyoku Huóshuǐ, nice to meet you." They smiled at each other.

"Oh, and this is my brother Don." She motioned to the boy sitting across from her.

He waved, "Hello." Aiyoku waved back.

"So was your trip here pleasant?" Yue asked taking a sip of her juice. "Me and Don had to walk here and it wasn't a short walk either."

Don chuckled, "Yeah it was at least three miles."

Aiyoku laughed, "Me and my friends had to walk too. It took us eight or nine blocks."

Yue looked up from her plate. "Your friends?"

Don laughed, "Do you mean that boy who was all over you just a moment ago?"

Aiyoku blushed, "Well, yes and no, His name is Jet Zìyóu and he's my boyfriend." Aiyoku motioned toward him.

Yue smiled, "He's really cute."

Aiyoku smiled, "Yeah, but he can be a pain. Anyway, see the girl with the pink hair, her name is Mokka Wéifēng, she's been my best friend since we were babies. And the boy with green hair, his name is Shu Chén, he's like my brother, but not really. He and Mokka are a couple."

"What a group you got there, Aiyoku." Don chuckled.

"May I ask you a question?" Aiyoku asked.

Yue and Don looked at her, "Sure, what?" Don said.

"Do you happen to know who that new kid from the House of Huǒ, you know the one with the scar?" Yue and Don looked at each other then back at her.

Yue answered, "How can you not know him. That's Zuko Biāo his the oldest son of Professor Ozai. He's sitting over there with his younger sister, Azula and her two friends, their names are Mai, she's the emo looking one, and Ty Lee, the bubbly one. Zuko's got like his own fan club, all the girls love him."

Don added, "Even some guys." Aiyoku looked at him weirdly, "I'm not one of them!" Don said.

Yue giggled at her brother. "I like you Aiyoku. It's always good luck to make a friend on the first day of school." Aiyoku and Yue smiled at each other.

After dinner the Heads of the Houses took the new students to their dorms, which were also in the school. The House of Shuǐ and The House of Kōngqì went up the stairs to the right of the main stairs and The House of Dìqiú and The House of Huǒ went up the stairs to the left. After climbing three flights of steps Professor Gyatso lead the Kōngqì students to the right and up more flights where as Professor Pakku stopped at a dark blue door with the symbol for water on it.

"Alright all of you, this is the dorms for the Shuǐ students. Now when school starts you can visit the other house's dorms but only from six in the morning till midnight. Everyone should be asleep by then. If, on the weekends, you want to go out of the school to meet with your friends then head to Omashu which is just two blocks from here but still in the safety of the barrier setup. At Omashu everything you can think of is sold there. Now when you go into the dorm boy's rooms are up the stairs on the left, girl's the same on the right. When you get up to the rooms your stuff will already be there and the doors will have your names on them. Some of you will have roommates and some won't." Professor Pakku turned around and said, "Koi fish." The door opened. "That is the password to get into the dorm. Now, good luck and I'll see some of you tomorrow." With that he walked away.

Everyone started walking into the dorm. Once all of them where inside the door shut. Aiyoku had a feeling but still she couldn't believe how much versions of the color blue there was in the dorm. All of the new students went up to see their rooms.

Aiyoku looked at the doors looking for the one with her name on it when Yue called to her, "Aiyoku look here." Aiyoku hurried over. "We're roommates how amazing."

Yue reached into her purse and grabbed her ID card, Aiyoku did the same. They held it up to the door and it opened. Of course the room was different shades of blue. Aiyoku said, "Okay, all this blue is killing my eyes."

Yue giggled, "Don't worry, you'll get use to it."

It was late and Aiyoku was very tired. She changed in the small bathroom attached to the room. She came out and Yue had already changed She was wearing silk lavender colored pants and button down shirt. Where as Aiyoku was wearing her usual tank-top and sweatpants.

"Nice pajamas, Aiyoku." Yue giggled.

"Right, you too."

As they both crawled into their beds Yue looked over and said, "Wow, you have a tattoo, what is it?"

Aiyoku looked over, "Oh, it's a Yin-Yang symbol with like sun rays around it."

"I'm pretty sure you have to be eighteen to get one." Yue stated.

Aiyoku chuckled, "Yeah, my dad was pretty pissed."

Yue and Aiyoku laughed. "So how did you get it?"

Aiyoku paused for a second, "One of my boyfriend's friends works at a tattoo parlor and he did it for me."

Yue looked at her questioningly, "Isn't that dangerous what if something went wrong?"

Aiyoku laughed, "I said the same thing but Jet wanted me to get it, he was very persistent about it. I've had it for almost a year now. I think my dad was even more mad because Jet and I had only been going out for two months before he talked me into getting it."

"My dad would've killed my boyfriend if he got me a tattoo." Yue laughed. Aiyoku laughed too.

They both said their goodnight and fell asleep quickly.


	3. Book 1: Chapter 2

In case you where wondering no Yue won't die EVER

**Book 1: Freshmen**

**Chapter 2: Omashu**

The next morning Aiyoku woke up and saw Yue was already gone. She waited a minute then heard the shower running in the bathroom.

Aiyoku stretched then stood up. She walked over to the dresser that was on her side of the room. Aiyoku opened the drawer to see all her clothes where in them. Not knowing if she needed to wear her school uniform or not, Aiyoku looked at her school uniform. She had a choice of a series of white, blue, or lavender colored shirts. She also had a choice of different shades of blue sweater vests and different versions of dark blue skirts. And if she wanted Aiyoku could wear white socks or light blue pantyhose.

"I see you found out about the uniform." Came a giggle from behind Aiyoku.

She turned around to see Yue already dressed in her uniform.

Aiyoku sighed, "I guess I have to wear this today."

Yue choose to wear a lavender button down with a gray-blue sweater vest over it and a blue knee length skirt. She also opted to wear the light blue pantyhose She was wearing her hair up in a wavy ponytail.

Yue giggled, "Yeah sadly, but you don't have to on holidays. So there's some good news."

Aiyoku rolled her eyes, "Right _good news_."

Yue walked to the door, "I'll go down stairs so you can change. Maybe we can eat breakfast together." and with that she walked out the door.

Later Aiyoku came down to see Yue and Don waiting for her. Don had chosen to wear a blue button down and dark blue sweater vest. His pants were a navy blue color and he was wearing a white tie loosely.

"Hi, Aiyoku." Don waved, "Looking good."

Aiyoku had chosen a white button down shirt and threw a blue sweater vest over it. Her skirt was dark blue and only inches passed her hips. She too decided to wear the pantyhose. Her hair was only half up in a ponytail.

Yue giggled, "Okay lover-boy back off, remember she_ has _a boyfriend."

Don laughed, "I know, I know I was just saying."

Aiyoku walked up to them. Don put his arm around her shoulders and said, "But remember you can always drop that zero and get with a hero." Don smiled.

Yue sighed, "Okay Casanova, you're scaring her now." Yue said pushing Don out the door.

After they walked into the Dinning Hall Aiyoku saw that Mokka, Shu, and Jet were sitting at the House of Kōngqì table. In fact everyone was scattered around. Everyone except a big majority of the Huǒ house member.

Aiyoku stopped Yue and Don before they walked away, "Hey do you guys want to sit with me and my friends? They're over at the Kōngqì table."

Yue smiled, "Sure, come on Don."

As they walked over Mokka noticed them and stood waving them over. "Hi, Ai." Mokka was wearing a yellow button down with a orange-yellow sweater vest over it. Her skirt was a mixture of the colors brown and orange and her pantyhose was a light yellow color.

Shu had a lime green button down and he had a ugly olive green sweater vest thrown over it. He was wearing dark green pants.

Jet on the other hand, had his own navy blue button down and his own black pants with a chain attached to it. The only thing that was part of the school uniform was his olive green sweater vest. Aiyoku knew he didn't own a sweater vest but she has seen the shirt and pants many times before.

When they approached the group saw the other two with her. Shu then said, "You already have new friends, damn."

Aiyoku laughed, "Guys this is Yue Tàiyīn and her brother Don. Don, Yue, these are my friends Mokka, Shu, and my boyfriend Jet." Everyone waved at each other.

"So who are your guys roommates?" Mokka asked after they sat down.

Aiyoku sat next to Jet, Mokka and Shu sat together and Yue and Don sat across from each other next to Aiyoku and Mokka.

"Well, me and Yue are roommates actually." Aiyoku answered.

"Cool, Shu and I are roommates." Jet said.

Aiyoku nodded, "That is cool, hon. Oh, Don who is your roommate?"

Don sighed, "That jackass, Han. I'm already looking for a way to get either a new roommate or my own room."

Shu looked over, "Why, what's wrong?"

Yue looked at him, "Han is my ex-boyfriend. He was a good guy, really sweet, but he soon fell into the wrong crowd. After that he changed, he became abusive and called me names. When Don found out he actually fist fought with Han."

"Yeah, I laid his ass out. Moped the floor with him." Don laughed.

"Well, I can understand why you'd want another room or roommate." Mokka said. "My roommate is a real sweet girl named Yang."

"Oh and when I changed for bed Yue saw my tattoo." Aiyoku said biting into her toast.

"Wait the one on top left of your back or the one on your hip?"

Yue looked over at Aiyoku, "You have two."

Aiyoku slap her forehead, "Yes I also have a little heart on my hip. It was kinda like a practice for the other one. But even my dad doesn't know about that one."

The whole time they were talking Aiyoku kept seeing the same boy with a scar across his eye glance at them every other time. She was really starting to get freaked out. "Hey Mokka did Yang mention that boy from ..."

"The House of Huǒ? Yeah I asked her about him. She said girls call him '_Prince_ Zuko'." Mokka made a face. "He's really popular in the elemental world."

Aiyoku rolled her eyes, "It's just because he's the son of Professor Ozai."

"And grandson of Headmaster Roku!" Mokka said in amazement.

"Either way he puts the 'eep' in 'creepy'." Aiyoku said taking a sip from her juice.

Jet arched an eyebrow, "Why do you say that he's creepy, is it his scar?"

Aiyoku shook her head, "No it's the fact that he keeps looking over at us. It's weird."

Everyone nodded along. "Maybe he's shy and just wants to be our friend but doesn't know how to go about asking?" Mokka stated. The others just shrugged.

Afterward, Mokka said, "Does anyone want to go to Omashu, like everyone is going there to get a lay of the land." Everyone agreed to go and once they were done they got up to leave.

Jet made Aiyoku linger in the back a bit. "You know, you look really hot in this outfit, babe." Jet said tugging at her skirt a bit.

Aiyoku rolled her eyes then smiled, "You look good too." she kissed him.

They headed for the front doors and saw that a lot of the students were going in the same direction. When outside they could see some of the animals flying in the sky. They headed down a dirt road that lead to a giant gate, Once at the gate the gang saw the wonder that is Omashu there were shops everywhere and students going in and out of them.

They walked further into the village till Mokka said, "Wow look a magic charms shop! Guys we have to go in there, I've always wanted to get a lucky charm."

"That sounds nice but I think us guys want to go to that joke shop." Jet said. Shu and Don nodded.

Aiyoku sighed, "Fine, you guys go, us girls will go to the charm shop. Meet us there when you're done, okay."

Jet hugged Aiyoku, "You're the best, babe." then he whispered, "You should see if they have a charm for getting lucky." He chuckled.

Aiyoku pushed him away and gave him a look. "Perv."

When the girls walked into the shop it was quite big, even had a second floor. As the girls scanned a selection of love charms, good luck charms, and smart charms the loud talking of girls stopped. It was replaced with whispers and mumbles as every head in the store turned towards the entrance. Aiyoku, Mokka, and Yue looked over at the entrance and found out the reason for all the quiet. At that moment Zuko, his sister, and her friends walked into the store.

"Wonder why everyone needs to stop what they're doing for them?" Aiyoku whispered.

"Because of their connection to the Headmaster and Professor Ozai." Yue answered.

Aiyoku looked at her, "Well screw them. I have just as much right as they do to be here." Aiyoku turned back and continued to browse. Mokka and Yue followed suit.

Once the talking started up again it seemed like the Huǒ members were gone. But much to the girls dismay they weren't. Aiyoku went to look at some charms for spells and ended up browsing next to Zuko. She glanced at him, he didn't seem like the kind of person who you could be easy friends with. He had a hard exterior and a look on his face that said he really didn't want to be here. But Aiyoku could see why girls formed a fan club for him, he was very handsome, even with the scar.

Aiyoku never was one to judge a book by a cover, but he had done nothing but creep her out today. Even though she was going to try. "You look like you don't want to be here at all."

Zuko looked over at her in amazement. Aiyoku smiled at him, "Hi I'm Aiyoku Huóshuǐ." She held out her hand to shake his but he didn't respond. "Do you not like to shake hands? Trust me I'm not sick or anything." she laughed.

He still didn't comply but he answered her, "My name is Zuko Biāo." he looked back at the charms.

_Well that's a start_, Aiyoku thought. "Did your friends drag you here?" Zuko nodded. "Don't talk much do you?" Aiyoku laughed.

Zuko glanced at her. Aiyoku thought she saw him smile but she wasn't sure.

Then his sister and her friends came. "Zuko come on, there's nothing special here." his sister said. She walked in front of Zuko then looked over at Aiyoku, who nodded a 'hello'. "Is this Shuǐ peasant bothering you?"

Aiyoku snapped her head at Azula. "Excuse me? Did you call me a peasant?"

Azula gave a smug smile, "Yes I did cause that is what you are to us Huǒ members."

Aiyoku's eyes widened then narrowed. "So you guys really do think your better than everyone just because of who your father and grandfather is!" Aiyoku snapped.

Mokka and Yue heard her and hurried over to get her out of the confrontation. Mokka grabbed Aiyoku's arm, "Ai, don't do this not before school even starts."

Yue put her hand on Aiyoku's other shoulder. "Please, Aiyoku remember who these people are. We don't want trouble."

Aiyoku gritted her teeth, "That bitch called me a 'peasant' I will not stand for it."

Mokka pulled on her arm, "Come on, let's go. We can see what the boys are looking at." She looked over at the Huǒ members, "Please we don't want any trouble my friend just isn't use to being around other element users."

Aiyoku tried to pull out of the girl's grip, "Mokka don't make excuses for me and let me go so I can kick her ass."

"Aiyoku? What are you girls doing?" came a voice from the background.

The boys had finished and came to find the girls. They had two bags full of things from the joke shop.

Jet walked over to Aiyoku then looked at the four Huǒ students. "Is there something we're missing, girls, Aiyoku?"

Aiyoku looked over at Jet and then glared back at Azula. "That bitch called me a peasant."

"Why?" Shu asked.

Aiyoku continued to glare at them, "They think they're _better_ then us because they're Professor Ozai's kids and Headmaster Roku's grandchildren."

Azula chuckled, "Not really, we think we're are better then you because we are."

Aiyoku gritted her teeth, "That does it!"

Jet stepped in front of her, "Alright hothead." With one motion he picked her up bridal-style, "I think we're done here." He turned to the Huǒ students, "Aiyoku can get carried away easily. You have your opinions we have ours. So let's call a truce for now, 'kay."

Azula scoffed and her and her friends walked away. Zuko looked at the group, he sighed then walked away.

After leaving the charm shop with three good luck charms and a smartypants charm it was lunchtime and everyone was hungry. They headed to get something to eat at a small restaurant. After they ate it was almost time for the orientation so they headed back to the school.

"Well I like Omashu." Mokka said. They others nodded in agreement.

"I don't like those Huǒ members." Shu said.

Aiyoku was silent then she said, "That Zuko guy was kinda okay." They all looked at her in shock.

She looked at them, "Did I say that out loud?" They nodded. "Well, he didn't say much but it seemed like he was under his sisters thumb a bit. Like she was ordering him around. He may not be that bad it's just his sister." The others just shrugged.

Yue then said, "He's two years older so how can she rule over him?"

Jet looked over, "Two years?"

Don nodded, "Yeah, she's 14 he's 16. She was like a genius or something."

Aiyoku huffed, "I bet Zuko doesn't like hearing that."

The gang walked into the school and everyone was heading in the same direction. They followed the crowd to the orientation. The orientation took till dinner and right after the students headed to the Dinning Hall. Everyone had gotten their schedules and a map of the school. The gang started figuring out the route to take to get to class.

"I could go up that staircase and that'll get me to _Mystic Animal 101_." Aiyoku said pointing to the map.

"Cool, babe, I got that class with you." Jet said showing Aiyoku his schedule.

"Me as well." Yue smiled.

Mokka looked at her schedule, "Does any of you guys have _Elemental World History _at 7:00?"

"I do." Shu and Aiyoku said.

"Nice." Mokka smiled.

"Don, Yue, and I have _Healing 101_,_ Water Spells 101_, and _The History of the Water Tribe _class."

Don sighed, "It sucks that everyone has to take two history classes."

Yue giggled, "Well, everyone needs to know the world of Elementals but the individuals need to know the history of their element whether it be Water Tribe, Air Temples, Earth Kingdom, or Fire Nation." Everyone groaned in response.

Shu looked at Jet's schedule, "Looks like we have two classes together, dude, _Earth Spells 101 _and _The History of the Earth Kingdom_." Jet nodded.

"Dang I'm alone in my classes." Mokka pouted.

"Don't worry it actually _kinda_ means your special, cause we can't learn what you can." Aiyoku said patting her on the head. Mokka smiled back at her.

After dinner everyone headed for their dorms. Just as they left the dinning hall they saw the members from the Huǒ house. They looked at each other for a few moments till the gang turned back to their business. Everyone said goodnight, Mokka, Don, and Yue waited for Aiyoku. Where as Shu was already heading to the Dìqiú dorms. Jet pulled Aiyoku into a kiss.

As they kissed Mokka yelled jokingly, "Oh, get a room." Yue giggled.

Jet and Aiyoku smiled then Aiyoku turned and said, "Jealous. Maybe you should go catch Shu before he gets away." Mokka stuck her tongue out at her.

"Bye babe, see ya tomorrow." Jet smiled then headed to the dorm. Aiyoku joined the others.

As they walked passed the Huǒ members Aiyoku looked over and smirked, "Maybe they wouldn't be so uptight if those girls had a boyfriend."

Mokka answered, "True you changed a lot after you and Jet got together. Your repulsive attitude has gone down significantly."

Yue giggled, "She had a repulsive attitude, but she seems like a nice person."

Don chuckled, "I think I can see that."

"Dammit you completely ruined my taunt to those Huǒ creeps." Aiyoku snapped.

Mokka laughed, "I know, they even heard." She said as she glanced back.

Yue, Don and Aiyoku stopped at their dorm door and said goodnight to Mokka who continued to her dorm. Once inside the girls went straight to their room to try out some of their charms and joke sparks. After throwing around the joke sparks and casting smartypants charms on each other for awhile they changed and went to bed.

The next day went by in the same fashion. Eating breakfast; going to Omashu then playing with the stuff they bought at the charm and joke shop. Though when Mokka hit Jet with an ant-in-the-pants joke spell Aiyoku laughed so hard at him jumping and squirming that it hurt.

When it came time to go to sleep everyone was hoping that the weekdays would be just as fun as the weekends, but considering the fact that it _was _school it wasn't likely.


	4. Book 1: Chapter 3

**Book 1: Freshmen**

**Chapter 3: School of Hard-knocks**

"Good morning, Yue." Aiyoku said as she hopped out of bed. It was six in the morning and classes started in an hour. Yue and Aiyoku got dressed and headed down the stairs to meet Don and they walked down to the Dinning Hall. There the gang was already at the Kōngqì table.

"I guess Mokka just wakes up first." Yue stated.

After breakfast Aiyoku, Shu, and Mokka headed to _Elemental History_. Yue, Jet, and Don started toward _Basic Spells_ class.

Once in the classroom some students were already sitting in their seats. Aiyoku and Mokka sat beside each other and Shu sat at the table behind Mokka. After five minutes the room started getting crowded. Then the few girls there stopped talking and turned in the same direction. The gang turned toward the door and of course there was Zuko Biāo. He walked in and took a quick scan of the room.

Just then Aiyoku realized the chair next to Shu was open. "Shu the seat next to you is the only one open." But it was to late. Zuko threw his bag on the table and sat down next to Shu. Mokka and Shu stared for awhile then turned. Aiyoku was feeling a chill down her spine.

"Aiyoku, can you share your History book with me?" Mokka asked. "I never bought mine."

Aiyoku's eyes widened, "You're kidding me. Is that why you sat next to me instead of Shu?"

Mokka sighed, "No, besides be glad I did. If I hadn't Zuko would be sitting next to you."

Aiyoku nodded, "Fine, but get a history book soon."

Shu reached across and handed Mokka his book. "You can use mine for the week I really don't need it."

Mokka turned and grabbed the book. She gave a smile, "Thanks, sweetie. But how come you don't need it?"

Shu shrugged "It's only the first week can't be that hard besides I'm always best at history."

Then the door opened up again and in walked a woman wearing orange-yellow robes and long gray hair. She walked to the table in the front of the class room and turned the students. She bowed, "Hello students, I am Professor Lee Chang. I look forward to teaching you about our world's past history. Now we won't do anything big till at least next week. Today I would like to get to know you, so if you would please, one at a time, tell me your name and something interesting about yourself."

One after another the kids got up and said theirs names and something about them. After the first fifteen it was Mokka's turn.

Mokka stood up, "Hello, my name is Mokka Wéifēng. And something interesting about me is actually my hair, this is my natural color." She smiled. Aiyoku chuckled.

Now it was Aiyoku's turn so she stood up and said, "I am Aiyoku Huóshuǐ. I think the interesting thing about me is how uninteresting I am. Well in comparison to my two friends here I'm quite plain."

Aiyoku sat down and Mokka grabbed her from behind and had her in a throat hug. "Don't be so down Aiyoku you'll find something interesting soon." She smiled.

Aiyoku smiled, "Okay thank you Mokka. Now get off."

After Shu stood up and said, "I'm Shu Chén, and the interesting thing about me is my amazing joke telling."

Mokka and Aiyoku burst into laughter.

Shu looked at them, "What I'm funny and I tell great jokes."

Aiyoku rolled her eyes, "Please, if you were any sort of funny you'd be my boyfriend. I really don't see what Mokka likes about you Shu."

Shu huffed, "Aiyoku you need to be careful if you roll your eyes any more they may pop out."

Mokka giggled, "I like his charm and he _can_ be funny." Shu sat down and then Zuko got up.

Aiyoku said to Mokka and Shu, "Oh look it's going to talk, let's watch." They laughed and then saw Zuko give them a death glare.

Mokka replied with, "Shh, don't talk or make any sudden movements you might scare it away."

They laughed again. Zuko huffed, "I am Zuko Biāo." He then sat down.

Professor Lee Chang didn't say anything and moved on, "Okay wonderful, now we have about ten more minutes not really enough time to start something else, but I'd like to tell you that we will be going over the first war over this world for about three weeks. There isn't much left to tell you so please talk amongst yourselves, quietly." She sat at her desk and started writing on a scroll. After the time was up Professor Lee Chang dismissed them, "Alright I'll see you tomorrow have a nice day."

Aiyoku headed toward her next class which was _Healing 101_. Mokka went to _Basic Spells_ class and Shu went to _Earth Spells 101_.

Aiyoku sat next to Yue and Don in this class and talked about what happened in her _Elemental World History_ class. They laughed at what Mokka had said about Zuko. Then the Professor came in it was a woman with mocha colored skin and dark gray hair tied in a bun. She wore blue robes with fur on the edges. She bowed to her class, "Welcome, new Shuǐ members, to _Healing 101_. I am Professor Yugoda. It's a pleasure to meet you all." The same thing happened that happened in Aiyoku's previous class. Yue said something interesting about her was her special relationship with the moon itself. Don said he's charm was the interesting thing about him. After that they were dismissed.

Yue walked to her _Elemental World History_ class and Don started for his _Mystic Animals_ class. Aiyoku headed toward the library for her _Study Hall_ class. She met Mokka at the door. "Hey, Ai." Mokka waved. Aiyoku waved back. Mokka informed her that Zuko was in her _Basic Spells_ class as well. "Jeez can we ever get a break from that creep." Aiyoku sighed. "Apparently not." Mokka answered pointing to the Huǒ member himself. "Damn, is he, like, following us or something?" Mokka shrugged in response. Aiyoku saw Zuko look over at them. When the two made eye contact he looked away. The whole rest of the time the girls talked quietly to each other. When it was time Aiyoku headed to her _Mystic Animals_ class whilst Mokka headed for her _History of the Air Temples_ class.

Aiyoku couldn't wait to see Jet and tell him about her day as it stood. She walked into the classroom and saw that there were three people to every table. She looked around and saw Jet, "Oh, Jet, hon." she called. Jet looked over and saw her waving, he waved back. Aiyoku walked up beside him and gave him a kiss. "So how has your day been treating you?" Aiyoku asked; sitting down. Jet smiled and put his arm around her, "It was fine too easy even for a first day." Aiyoku giggled, "Jet you think every day of school sucks. This will be a lot easier then a regular school." Jet nodded in agreement. Jet looked behind them, "Thought so, Aiyoku, take a wild guess who's in our class." Aiyoku sighed, "Zuko." Jet nodded; Aiyoku groaned.

Just as if he could read her mind, with her constant '_Please don't sit next to me_'s, Zuko plopped down in the seat next to Aiyoku. Aiyoku huffed in reaction. Jet looked over at Zuko then down at Aiyoku. "You act as if he has some kind of disease." Aiyoku's nose crinkled she whispered, "Yeah, flesh eating." Zuko's eyes shot in her direction. Jet's eyes widened, "Aiyoku that's terrible!" Aiyoku looked up at him. "Oh, no, I didn't mean it that way." She turned toward Zuko. "I'm so sorry if you took that the wrong way." Zuko looked at her "How in any form was that a good comment." Aiyoku looked at her feet. Jet grabbed her chair and pulled her closer to himself. "Maybe you should join the _talking-out-of-your-ass_ class. Just leave him alone, babe."

Just then the Professor came in she was small and had long white hair in a half bun. She wore light green and white robes. In her arms she held a white, Persian-like, cat. She walked to her desk and put the cat on it. She then turned to the students and bowed, "I am Láng Zhōng and this is Miyuki. I can't wait to teach you all about the mystical animals. If you would please tell me your names and some thing interesting about yourselves so we can be better acquainted with each other." She said with a smile.

The class went the same as the others and with the professors commits to each student it was quickly becoming clear that she was a bit insane. Then Jet made a fool out of himself and embarrassed the hell out of Aiyoku when he said the thing interesting about him was his girlfriend. Out of a loving gesture Aiyoku said the same thing. There was still time left after and Jet and Aiyoku talked about their other classes.

"Really Zuko's in two other classes of yours, jeez." Jet exclaimed. Aiyoku nodded, "I'm pretty sure it will be fine I just need to stay close to my friends, you know so I don't hurt someone." Jet's eyes widened, "Are you planning on attacking him?" Aiyoku shook her head, "Just as precaution … in case his little bitch of a sister comes around." From the background they heard, "That wouldn't be likely." Aiyoku and Jet looked over to see that the comment came from Zuko.

When class was dismissed Aiyoku and Jet walked out and saw Yue. "Oh Yue your in this class too?" Yue looked over, "I guess so I forgot you and Jet were going to be in this class. I should sit next to you guys tomorrow." Aiyoku nodded, "You should, maybe you'll make it before Zuko." Yue giggled, "Yeah, I saw him sitting over at one of the tables. Don't tell me he sits next to you and Jet." Aiyoku sighed; Yue laughed.

When the gang got to the Dinning Hall Mokka and Shu were already sitting at the Kōngqì table. They joined them; Don came few minutes later. They all talked about there day; they ate; and then they all headed to there next class.

Aiyoku, Yue, and Don headed for _Water Spells 101_ It went the same as the others. Their class professor was Pakku. Next for them was the _History of the Water Tribe_ class. The professor for that class was actually Yue and Don's father Professor Arnook.

"Wow, your father is a professor, how cool is that." Aiyoku exclaimed. "Aiyoku isn't your dad Chief Hakoda Huóshuǐ?" Don asked. "Yeah he is. But that isn't as cool." Aiyoku shrugged. "Well at least your dad can't give you homework _and_ chores to do." Yue laughed. Aiyoku laughed, "Okay that's true."

Soon the professor walked in dawning a blue robe with a fur pelt over his shoulders. He walked to the desk in front of the class. He turned and bowed, "Hello students I am Professor Arnook. I hope that your first year here will be pleasant. Anyway, now for introductions."

Class went the same and no one seemed to make much of a scene when they found out that Yue and Don where Professor Arnook's kids._ But they would have gone crazy if it were the Huǒ demons. _Aiyoku thought.

When class was over Aiyoku and Don headed to _Dueling and Defense_ and Yue headed to _Study Hall. _In class Don and Aiyoku saw Zuko. Aiyoku let out a loud groan. Don looked at her, "Do you want something?" He asked sarcastically. "Yes, a gun to kill myself." Aiyoku huffed.

The professor was named Piandao he wore bright red robes and had his hair up. He talked about how the class was to combined the four houses in a way that was most difficult to keep peaceful. "In dueling it is easy to create rivalries and enemies but it is not easy to make friends and companions or allies which everyone needs in their young years. No matter what happens here in this class I'll make it my number one job to have all of you friends by the end of the year." He smiled.

Some kids nodded and some groaned. Aiyoku looked over and again found herself eye to eye with Zuko. As she stared she saw something in his eyes .. something but she wasn't sure what.

After class Aiyoku and Don split up, Aiyoku walked to her _Basic Spells_ Class and Don went to _Elemental World History_.

The professor was Guru Pathik he wore yellow and orange robe and smelled of onions and bananas. He didn't ask about the students and when he talked it was mostly about chakra and cosmic energy. Everyone thought he was losing his mind. Aiyoku thought he was crazier than her _Mystic Animals _class professor.

When dinner came and everyone met at the Kōngqì table they once again shared they're experience in they're other classes. Everyone knew this was going to be better than human school and couldn't wait for the rest of the year.


	5. Book 1: Chapter 4

This chapter is a little short but it moves the story forward.

**Book 1: Freshmen**

**Chapter 4: Lairs**

Three weeks had gone by, at first it was to fast and then everyone just wished the day would end and the week would end. Going to Omashu to shop was a fun weekend thing to do. The local joke and charm shops were always packed with kids but every time the Huǒ students walked in the noise stopped for a few seconds.

No matter how much the gang tried to ignore the Huǒ students it seemed that Azula would seek them out, with her friends and Zuko, just to make Aiyoku angry. They're fights were only verbal but Aiyoku would find herself wishing she could hit her just once.

Things did calm down in school, Aiyoku realized that she was getting better at dealing with Zuko and his creepy vibe. But not enough to where she wanted to talk to him more then required. Mokka, however, began to talk to not only Zuko more than needed but, she seemed to strike up a friendly conversation here and there with one of Azula's friends, Ty Lee.

"Zuko really isn't that bad if you talk to him. Really he is just misunderstood." Mokka said one day at lunch. "I can believe that but he just has that vibe and I don't like it." Aiyoku answered.

Soon another development was Jet's attitude toward Aiyoku and her friends. The gang began to notice he was getting more distant and secretive. He wasn't around as much and Aiyoku was becoming worried, but when she would mention something to him he would just brush it off, "Everything is fine, babe, you just worry too much."

The week came and went and Omashu was on everyone minds there was to be a new shop for basic spells. In Omashu everyone was flocking to the new shop, but some would stick to buying the usual.

Jet said he had homework to finish and would meet with them later. Shu said he would go to the joke shop and grab something Jet asked for. While the others ran for the new shop.

Yue, Don and Mokka found some interesting reading spells; Aiyoku got some cleaning spells and clothing spells.

"Hey Aiyoku, how about we go and ask if we can see Appa." Mokka said. "Who's Appa?" Yue asked. "That's Mokka's Flying Bison." Aiyoku answered. Don gasped, "Wow you actually have one I thought those were extinct." Mokka shook her head, "No people just say that so no one hurts them."

Just then Shu came running to them. He was out of breathe but tried to speak anyway. "Jet …... friends …... old man …... cramp ... cramp!" Shu finished holding his side.

"He's trying to tell us something, quick get the verbs." Aiyoku said in response. Shu hit her on the arm, "It's not … funny." Shu huffed. "I just saw Jet with two of his gang members mugging an old man." Shu finally said.

Aiyoku and the others looked stunned. "Come on Shu, Jet doesn't do that anymore. Besides how can his gang members be here they're not Elementals. Also, I would know if they were here or not, Jet would have told me." Aiyoku said. Shu grunted, "Unless he didn't want you to know so he could do stuff behind your back like he use to." Aiyoku rolled her eyes, "Shu we know you're jealous of Jet because he's a lot cooler than you. So just stop trying to frame him for stuff." "That was nothing to do with it! Jet is; was; and always will be a thug; a criminal! Why can't you see that!"

Aiyoku didn't respond she just walked off. The others looked at her as she walked away.

"Why doesn't she ever believe me?" Shu asked out loud. Mokka put her hand on his shoulder, "Would you if someone said that about me?" Shu looked at her, "Well, no but you were never a criminal." Mokka sighed, "That's not the point criminal or not she loves him. She doesn't want to believe it if anyone said Jet was up to his old tricks, again. She trusts him more than she is willing to believe you."

They walked back to the Dining Hall. Aiyoku was already sitting at the table. No one really talked to each other this time. It almost seemed that with them not talking the Dining Hall was dead silent.

Even though Yue and Don were curious about what was going on they didn't ask. Aiyoku left the Dining Hall quickly, barely having eaten.

"I'm just trying to help her. She's my little sister, protecting her is my job." Shu sighed. Mokka grabbed his hand, "Give it time. If Jet really is doing this again she'll find out just wait."

The next day Aiyoku walked down to the Dining Hall to see Shu and Mokka waiting in front of the door.

Shu stepped in front of her, "Aiyoku, I'm sorry for what I said yesterday about Jet. Maybe you're right." Aiyoku hugged him, "That's all you had to do." Aiyoku smiled at Shu, "Let's eat."

When Aiyoku walked away Mokka praised Shu, "See that's just what she needed." Shu sighed, "But I'm not sorry. I was telling the truth." Mokka kissed him on the cheek, "I know you were but for now we play it Aiyoku's way till the Jet is out of the bag." Before they walked to the Dining Hall Zuko passed them and headed for the Huǒ table. Mokka asked, "Do you think he heard?" Shu shrugged in response.

All day Shu and Mokka played along with Aiyoku's denial. Jet didn't seem to act any different, which just seemed to make it harder for Mokka and Shu to be proven right.

Mokka even spent time in the Dining Hall looking for any of the members of Jet's gang. Shu didn't remember they're names so it made Mokka's search harder. She had to ask around a little.

"Oh, Ty Lee!" Mokka exclaimed when she spotted her entering the Dining Hall. "Can I ask you if there are curtain Dìqiú students are in one of your classes?" Ty Lee shook her head, "There aren't any students in my classes that aren't Huǒ House members. It's a special request from my parents. Same with my friends Azula and Mai." Mokka stared for a moment, "Oh, well that's alright I need to keep looking though. See you around." With that they parted ways.

Three days went away and Mokka and Shu were beginning to lose hope in helping their friend. Jet and Aiyoku did start to act different, more distant. Yue and Don didn't ask any questions even though they wanted to; and even Zuko was acting different.

The fourth day of the week was uneasy, brought on by the professors. They all were a little tense and a little over excited. The day finally came to a close and everyone met for dinner.

"Hi everyone." Aiyoku said waving to her friends at the Kōngqì table.

As everyone settled in their tables Headmaster Roku stood up and asked for silence. Everyone turned their attention towards him.

"I must announce that after one-hundred-years we have discovered the next Avatar."

Every table became filled with murmurs at the mention of the Avatar. Once again Headmaster Roku asked for silence, "The Avatar is of the Shuǐ House. Please join me up here and bow to your peers Avatar Aiyoku Huóshuǐ."

The gang turned toward Aiyoku in shock. Aiyoku felt her heart beat faster and a chill ran down her spine. It had to of been a mistake, she couldn't have been the Avatar. Not her.


	6. Book 1: Chapter 5

**Book 1: Freshman**

**Chapter 5: An Avatar's Schedule**

"_The Avatar is of the Shuǐ House. Please join me up here and bow to your peers Avatar Aiyoku Huóshuǐ."_

Those words rang in Aiyoku's head. _I can't be the Avatar, I just can't. _But she did as Headmaster Roku asked and walked up to his side. The whole way she could hear the whispers of both amazement and disgust

Aiyoku felt all eyes on her. She was never one to be the center of attention Frozen on the spot when she turned to see all the faces of the students looking at her.

_There has to be some mistake I can't be the Avatar. _She thought trying to convince herself of this all being a bad dream. _It can't be real, yeah, soon I'll look down and realize I'm naked too._

"Now may we have a word from our new Avatar." Headmaster Roku said placing his hand on her shoulder.

Aiyoku felt like she was going to be sick. But she sucked it up to make a statement, "Thank Headmaster for giving me this title it is an honor. Students of Legionis High I hope that I not only will be able to live up to the expectations of my elders and the Avatars before me but to be able to make you all feel safe in this world. I promise to make you proud to call me your Avatar." Aiyoku said with the most confidence she could muster.

There were many applause from the Shuǐ, Kōngqì, and Dìqiú tables. The Huǒ table didn't seem to be quite as happy.

"Now that we have our new Avatar we must celebrate." Roku announced. He clapped his hands together. The room was full of blue lights, fur pelts and sparkling water and ice droplets hanging from the ceiling, casting rays of light everywhere. It looked like the inside of the Shuǐ Houses' common room.

The whole time people kept coming up to Aiyoku congratulating her. Aiyoku felt very uneasy. Her friends tried to push away some of the hoards that came at her. Soon Jet guided her back to the Shuǐ common room.

Once they were inside Jet asked, "You okay? It's probably a big shock for you. Do you want to talk about it?" Aiyoku shook her head. "Everything is going to start changing. I don't know if I can do this. I know I'm going to let everyone down." Jet pulled her closer, "No way, babe, you'll be great. Best Avatar ever." "Thanks Jet." Aiyoku smiled slightly.

"There's that smile." Jet said leaning in and kissing Aiyoku.

Jet stayed with Aiyoku till the common room started to get filled. He kissed her goodnight and left. Aiyoku walked straight to her room but when she got to it her stuff was gone.

"Where the hell?" Aiyoku said looking for a trace of her things.

"Sorry Aiyoku," Came a voice from behind her. "But the Avatar gets her own room." Yue said sitting on her bed.

"So only two months into the year and now I get my own room. What is with that?" Aiyoku said sitting on what was her bed.

"My father said that the Avatar has a more hectic schedule than the other students. You'll have more classes and more studies and work to do. It is probably considered a disrupting experience for the roommate. That or the regular students aren't allowed to see the teachings of the other houses." Yue said smiling to make the tension go away.

"I'll miss having you as a roommate, Yue." Aiyoku said. Yue nodded, "Me, too. But we are still friends and we'll see each other all the time." Aiyoku smiled, "Right. Well, best get going to my room."

Aiyoku walked to the door, but before she opened it the door swung open to reveal Don.

"Brother you can't be in the girl hall!" Yue said jumping up.

"Aiyoku, Headmaster Roku is waiting for you down stairs." Don said in heavy breathes.

"What?" Aiyoku said in shock. "Yeah no kidding." Don grabbed Aiyoku and dragged her down the stairs.

Sure enough, clad in his usual red and gold robes, Headmaster Roku was standing at the bottom of the stairs. He looked up at Aiyoku and gave a warm smile.

"Miss Aiyoku, I wish to speak with you about the changes in your school life. Will you come with me." He said gesturing to the door.

"Of course Headmaster." Aiyoku said walking alongside him out the door and down to the main hall.

When they approached a statue of a dragon that looked to be sleeping Roku raised his hand and said, "Awaken mighty warrior." Suddenly the dragon came to life and blasted fire in a vortex around them.

When the vortex cleared they were in a different room. The walls were covered in fabric hangings with the fire symbol on them. The room was covered in the colors of red, gold and even brown. Roku almost seemed to disappear in the room.

"Now Aiyoku if you would please sit down." Roku said sitting at his desk. Aiyoku complied.

"I want to give you this spell." He waved his hand toward a tall stack of drawers. One of the drawers opened and a piece of parchment came out. It landed in front of Aiyoku. "This spell will help you get to all your classes in the day. You will get your schedule in the morning. Now get good sleep and eat a hearty breakfast. And feel free to come here anytime and ask for advice or help. Trust me when I say I know what you're going through." And with another warm smile a fire vortex consumed Aiyoku.

When it disappeared she was in her new room. Her stuff had even unpacked and everything was setup for her to stay for awhile. The room looked like it was designed for Water tribe royalty with baby blue silk curtains on the windows as well as hanging off the canopy above the bed. There was a mountain of silk and furred pillows on the bed and the long lounge chair sitting in front of the window. It was so … not Aiyoku, but she could get use to it.

When Aiyoku woke up the next morning she changed quickly and headed for breakfast. She opened the door and a slip of paper floated gently to the floor. When Aiyoku picked it up she saw it was her new schedule.

_Elemental World History. Healing Spells 101 and Earth Spells 101 at the same time! "_What do they think I am!"_ Then Study Hall and The History of the Earth Kingdom also at the same time. "_I can't be in two places at once!"_ Mystic Animals, The History of the Air Temples at once,and after lunch Water Spells 101 and Fire Spells at the same time. The History of the Water Tribe, Air Spells 101 and The History of the Fire Nation at the same frickin' time now it's just getting ridiculous. Dueling and Defense, Basic Spells. _"Well at least those are the same."

Aiyoku made her way to the stairs still scanning her new crowded schedule. As she descended the stairs Aiyoku spotted Yue and Don waiting in the empty common room.

"So how is the new room?" Yue asked as Aiyoku joined her and Don.

"It's fine. It's quiet with out you." Aiyoku smiled. Yue giggled in response.

Breakfast came and went like normal. It seemed the uproar of the new Avatar was still the biggest news in the school to Aiyoku's dismay.

After breakfast Aiyoku, Shu, and Mokka headed to _Elemental History_. Yue, Jet, and Don started toward _Basic Spells_ class.

When everyone sat down in the class the professor sat for a moment writing on a parchment.

Zuko tapped Aiyoku with his book. She calmly and begrudgingly turned around. Zuko had been nicer than Aiyoku first thought and so far there were no real problems between them. His sister on the other hand was a different story. Their eyes met he smiled slightly, you almost couldn't tell he was smiling at all.

"I wanted to say that I believe you will make a great Avatar." Zuko said. His words were as warm as a fireplace on a cold day. "Thank you Zuko." Aiyoku smiled back. She turned away.

"That wasn't all." Zuko blurted. "A lot of the Huǒ students do not agree with me. I think you know who I'm talking about." He inclined. Aiyoku nodded without turning back around. "I just wanted you to know they won't be so easy to win over." Aiyoku shrugged it off. "Thank you again Zuko."

When Professor Lee Chang started to speak everyone's attention changed.

Shu lean closer to Zuko to whisper, "Aiyoku really appreciates the nice words, but see, her and Jet have been a little estranged with each other lately. And then there is the whole Avatar thing it's just too much for her. But she will cheer up soon it's not her style to be so down and indifferent." Zuko thought for a moment. "What's going on with her and Jet?" Shu sighed, "Where do I begin." Zuko arched his only eyebrow. "Please short and sweet." Shu nodded.

Shu told Zuko about what happened at Omashu Sunday and how Aiyoku didn't believe him and him and Mokka's play into her denial.

"You guys must be really close to put up with her denial and play it her way instead of trying to make her believe." Shu nodded, "Well she's my little sister. I want to protect her but she is so stubborn sometimes." Zuko looked at him questioningly. Shu saw this, "We should have a longer talk sometime. Then I can explain things better." Zuko nodded in agreement.

"I wish there was something I could do to help." Zuko said. "Me too. The more help the better." Shu added.

After a few minutes of listening to the professor talk about the first war of the Elemental World. A light bulb went off in Shu's head. "You like Aiyoku!" He whispered harshly. Mokka turned her head to their direction. Aiyoku seemed too lost to hear anything but her own thoughts. Zuko stared at his hands resting on the table. Slowly he nodded.

The class was dismissed and Aiyoku quickly got up and walked out of the room without a 'see ya later'.

Mokka and Shu lingered a bit. They stopped Zuko outside the class. Mokka rocked on her toes, "So you like Ai. That is so awesome!" Zuko looked away from her. "Don't say that too loud." Zuko said quietly. "If certain people knew it be a problem."

Mokka and Shu nodded in an understanding. They then parted ways.

Aiyoku pulled out the parchment Headmaster Roku gave her. She scanned the words on it and repeated them. "_I wish to be in more than one but I am only one._" There was a cracking noise then a bright light. When Aiyoku could see she thought she was looking in a mirror. There was another Aiyoku standing in front of her.

"Sweetness!" Aiyoku exclaimed. The other her smiled back. "Okay you go to Healing Spells 101 and I'll go to Earth Spells 101. After that you go to Study Hall than Mystic Animals. After that meet me outside the Dining Hall." Aiyoku informed her. "Gotcha." The other Aiyoku said and walked off toward Healing Spells 101. Aiyoku looked at the map and found her way to her new class.

When she walked in she wanted to sit down quickly but it was too late. The professor was the woman who was head of the Dìqiú House, Professor Kyoshi.

"Avatar Aiyoku. Please come sit here, if you will." Kyoshi gestured to the closest open seat.

Not happy that she couldn't sit with either of her friends she sat quietly and listened to the lesson already in progress. She had already planned to burrow any and all the notes Shu might've had.

Once class was dismissed she almost ran from the room. She scanned the map and found a fast route to her next class. However it wasn't as fast as she thought. She barely made it on time.

The hall that lead to the class was painted with earthy tones of different greens, browns and yellows. On the mural were Badger-moles, Dìqiú people and wonderful grassy fields.

When she walked in she immediately saw Jet and Shu. She smiled to herself at her luck that on her first day in a new class she was going to be with her boyfriend and brother. She quickly noticed as the class sat down that they were not sitting next to each other. _Does Shu still not believe he has changed? _She thought even though recently she started doubting him as well.

Aiyoku then took notice to the fact that all the girls in the class seemed centered around Jet. She saw an opportunity to make many girls jealous.

"Jet, honey! I totally forgot you had this class in the morning!" Aiyoku exclaimed as her hands wrapped themselves around his neck. She took a quick scan of the girls in the nearby seats they all had different expressions of anger, envy and sadness.

Jet snickered, "Nice to see you babe." He pulled her down and smashed his lips to hers. For an extra extended time they made out till the professor walked in.

He was tall clad in bright yellow and green robes, a long black braid and small round glasses that sat low on the bridge of his nose. As he pushed his glasses up to his eyes he spotted the tonsil tennis game occurring in the third row.

"Well it seems the new Avatar has made friends quite quickly." He chuckled slightly.

Aiyoku's face turned redder than the fire nation robes. As she pulled herself from Jet she turned to see her new professor.

He was quite young to be a professor. "I am Professor Kuei. I hope you will have a nice time in my class." He smiled warmly.

Aiyoku smiled sheepishly than sat down next to Jet.

With it already being two months into the year they were in the middle of a lesson. Aiyoku did her best to keep up. _I guess I can barrow notes from Shu._

After class she said goodbye to Jet. With her nose in the map of the school she headed to the next class, _The History of the Air Temples_.

_I think I'm lost._ Aiyoku followed the map but had no idea where she was going. Then there was a flash of pink.

"Oh! Aiyoku are you lost?" Mokka asked stopping in front of a set of stairs. Aiyoku looked up from her map. "Yeah, I can't figure this out."

"That is so weird. I was just talking to you in _Study Hall_ you headed toward _Mystic Animals_." she laughed. Aiyoku chuckled nervously back, she wasn't sure if she was allowed to tell people that she has a duplication spell.

"Yeah, I was then I remembered that I had to go to a new class today." she lied. Mokka nodded, "So what is the next class?" she looked at the papers in Aiyoku's hands. "Ah, that is my next class! Just follow me."

Mokka lead the way with her usual bounce in her step. She told Aiyoku about some of the stuff they've learned so far. She showed Aiyoku some of the paintings that were on the walls.

There were monks and flying bison and lemurs all over the walls. The colors were bright and warm with yellows, oranges and mahogany-brown.

"It's different then it is in the Shuǐ history hall." Aiyoku said in amazement at the beautiful artwork. "Really? You don't have paintings on the walls?" Mokka asked taken a back. Aiyoku shook her head, "No, we have paintings but there so cold looking." Mokka burst out laughed. "Aiyoku, the people of the Water Tribe lived in the North and South Poles. Of course it would be cold."

Aiyoku laughed along with her friend. Mokka walked along, "We are so late. Oh, Professor Ko Mae will understand." she giggled.

When they entered the class it looked like the inside of the Air Temples themselves. At the head of the class sat a bald man with a long beard of pure white. He like the other male professors for the Kōngqì house had a blue arrow on his scalp. He looked at the two girls as they entered and smiled.

"Avatar Aiyoku. What an honor it is to have you in my class. May I ask why is it that you two are so late?" He said bowing his head.

"Sorry Professor Ko Mae, we … well, I got lost and Mokka found me and helped me." Aiyoku said bowing back to the man. Aiyoku followed Mokka to her seat. These desks and chairs were different from the others. The chairs were pillows and the desks were so low they practically touched the ground.

"You'll get use to the tables, trust me." Mokka whispered. Aiyoku nodded.

During the lesson whenever Aiyoku didn't understand something Mokka would explain it to her; she caught on quickly.

Before lunch Aiyoku found her other self. "How was classes?" The original asked. The other shrugged. "Fine. _Now that the deed is done I must be one_." With a cracking sound the other disappeared.

Suddenly there was a flash of pictures going through her head, the memories of the last three classes swarmed her brain and flooded it with information like a water balloon. She was quick to notice how friendly Zuko was during the day. And the distance of her and Jet hit her like a brick.

Before her absences was realized Aiyoku quickly joined her friends at the Dining Hall. Though this time they were sitting at the Shuǐ table. She sat next to Mokka and Jet. "Why are we all sitting at this table?"

"We were asked to." Shu huffed.

Aiyoku cocked an eyebrow, "Really? By who?"

"The head of Shuǐ House, Professor Pakku." Mokka said.

"That's not fair to make all of you move."

"He said it was so you would sit at the Shuǐ table as some sort of, like, representative, or something like that." Jet sighed. Aiyoku pouted as she toke a bite of the chicken that appeared on her plate.

After lunch once again Aiyoku used the spell to double herself. The other went to _Water Spells 101 _and the original headed for her new class _Fire Spells 101_.

By the time she found the class room she was very nauseated at the idea of going into a class of fire monsters.

When she walked into the classroom everything was silent and all eyes were pointed at her.

"Ah, The Avatar. I was wondering when you'd be in my class." Said the man in front of the class. It was Professor Ozai, the Head of the Huǒ House.

_Why am I not surprised. _Aiyoku groaned.

"Come, sit here, Avatar." Ozai said pointing to the closest desk to him. "You'll sit next to my son."

Aiyoku had started walking to the desk, but when he said 'son' she froze. Her eyes widened as she spotted the scarred teen.

She did as she was told anyway and sat in the seat next Zuko. She looked over at him and smiled. He stared at the desk and didn't look up to respond.

When the class began Aiyoku was caught off guard. The spell they were working on was an explosion spell.

"Avatar, why don't you show us how this spell works." Ozai asked.

"Um, Professor, I have yet to learn how to access my fire spells. I should be taught that first." Aiyoku said.

Ozai glared at her in response. "Are you refusing to do as your professor asks, Avatar"

"I'm not refusing. I'm saying that since I just started today. How can I even attempt to do a fire spell? Not to mention it's my natural opposite." Aiyoku said hitting the desk.

"I will not tolerate backtalk in my classroom, Avatar." Ozai exclaimed.

"My name is Aiyoku." Aiyoku exclaimed standing up.

Ozai glared at her. "One more outburst and you'll be writing 'I will not backtalk my professor' 200 times for two weeks."

Aiyoku was about to say something when she felt a hand on her arm. She was pulled back into her seat. She looked over to see Zuko, still staring at the desk, take his hand off her arm.

After the class was over she had seen a demonstration of the explosion spell. When the class was dismissed she quickly headed for the door.

As she hit the hall she heard a familiar voice. "Please forgive my father."

When she turned around she saw Zuko. She looked at him confused.

"He doesn't like that you are the Avatar. He thinks since you're a girl and not from the Huǒ House you won't be able to live up to the tile." Zuko said.

Aiyoku looked at her feet. _Well no wonder he was picking on he and singling me out._

"Here." Zuko handed a notebook to her. "It's notes on the spells we've learned so far. Study them; practice them. You can give it back whenever."

Aiyoku in shock took the notebook. "Why are you helping me?"

Zuko shrugged, "I don't know. Guess I'm the only Huǒ student who actually believes that you will succeed. But still a little helping hand won't hurt." He smirked.

"Thanks, Zuko." Aiyoku smiled.

Just before Zuko walked away Aiyoku thought she saw him blush a bit.

_Okay, now time for my next … _"Oh no! I forgot I have three classes right now. But there are only two of me." Aiyoku reached for the parchment that had the spell on it.

She looked at it for a moment. Then repeated it. _Crack!_ Another Aiyoku appeared.

_So I can do this more than once. Sweetness._

The original decided to go to _Air Spells 101_. The second other went to _The History of the Fire Nation_.

Looking at the map the original determined that the History class was down the the hall and pointed the way for the second other. Aiyoku headed for where the map said the spells class was.

Aiyoku groaned when she saw the class was up five flights of stairs. Not to mention the long halls in between.

Once the original Aiyoku got to the classroom she was exhausted. Aiyoku opened the door a crack and could hear wind blowing. When she opened the door she saw that the class was outside on the tower's balcony.

It was very easy to spot Mokka in the crowd of Kōngqì students

"Oh, Avatar Aiyoku. It's nice to see you in my class." Said the professor. It was Professor Gyatso the Head of the Kōngqì House. "If you would please come join us here we are learning the air scooter spell. It is a wonderful and fun way to get around."

Aiyoku smiled, _I like this teacher_.

Elsewhere, The second other headed for _The History of the Fire Nation_ class. Stomach twisting again in fear of the next professor that she would have to face Aiyoku's other walked into the hall that lead to the room. The colors of many reds, oranges, blacks, dark browns and golds; the paintings of fire, dragons, Huǒ people and rocky-evil-looking terrain covered these uninviting walls.

When she walked into the class she saw that everyone did not stare this time. _Thank god._

"Avatar Aiyoku. How wonderful to have you here please sit wherever you like." The man at the front said. He had white hair that was sticking out in every direction. He had two scars over his right eye. He had a thin long mustache and small white beard. He wore the usual red, dark brown and gold robes.

Aiyoku noticed even though he was alone, Zuko was being ogled by girls. She decided to have fun with the Huǒ demons and Zuko made for the perfect bait and hook.

"Zuko!" Aiyoku exclaimed and threw her arms around his neck. "Why is it that we have, like, every class together."

Zuko recoiled in the shock before he argued, "That is not true, Aiyoku."

Aiyoku sighed, "Zuko the only class we don't have together is our 2nd class. Other than that we have more classes together than me and any of my friends. Not even me and Jet have that many classes together." Aiyoku said smiling and tightening her hug.

Zuko pondered the thought then whispered, 'What are you doing?'

Aiyoku lowered her mouth to his ear, 'Just having fun with the other fire monsters and you.' she giggled.

Zuko pushed her off him. "Don't do that." Aiyoku laughed again.

During their little performance the class had begun and it was also clear that none of the girls there liked Aiyoku any more than they did before.

"Seems I didn't make any new friends, oh well." Aiyoku giggled and shrugged. Zuko rolled his eyes. "Oh, and thanks again for helping me. It's hard for me to play catch up, you know."

Zuko shrugged, "It's no problem."

"You know compared to your sister and her friends you are just a nice guy. I don't get it." Aiyoku said.

"It's complicated." Zuko sighed.

Aiyoku rolled her eyes. "I guess that's the 'bad boy' response for why they act the way they act. Boy, I know that all to well."

When they appeared in front of the _Dueling and Defense_ class the second other told Zuko she'd be in after she found Don. When he went in the other two Aiyokus came and the original recited the reverse spell and there was a crack noise and only one Aiyoku was standing in the hall.

The memories of the other two classes rush into her head. When her head stopped spinning she walked into the class and stood next to Don.

The last two classes were no different then ever. It almost seemed boring compared to the day Aiyoku had been having.

When she went to her room to sleep she never thought she could be so exhausted in her life her head hurt; her feet were sore. The only thought she had was that she would have to do this everyday for the rest of the school year.

_This whole Avatar thing is going to be hard. An Avatar's schedule … no human can do it for long._

As sleep took her she felt clarity about something what it was she wasn't sure about.


	7. Book 1: Chapter 6

**Book 1: Freshmen**

**Chapter 6: Betrayal**

The next day at breakfast the gang decided to go to their usual stores: _Charm's Way_ and _Jokes-a-Lot_ in Omashu.

"You know they have special stores for the individual houses." Mokka said.

"Really?" Aiyoku asked. "I've never heard of them."

"That's because they were waiting for the Avatar to appear before opening them." Mokka stated.

"I love how me being the Avatar opens so many doors for others." Aiyoku stated rolling her eyes.

The others laughed.

Soon they were headed to Omashu. Once they were there the girls and guys split up as usual; girls to the charm store and guys to the joke store.

After the usual browse around the girls wanted to check out the new House stores. First Aiyoku and Yue went to the Shuǐ store and bought water charms.

"Yue look they have a whole section for ice charms. And the second floor is marked '_Equipment_'." Aiyoku said pointing at the sign.

"Amazing let's check out some stuff on the second floor then met with Mokka." Yue stated.

"Right."

On the second floor were things called 'Water Staffs' and jet-ski looking things called 'Water Riders'

After they joined Mokka, who was waiting for them.

"Mokka you could've gone to the Kōngqì store while we were in there." Aiyoku said when she was with Mokka.

"I know but I wanted you to come with me." Mokka answered.

Aiyoku looked at her confused. "What?"

"Well you're the Avatar. You can go into any of the stores." Mokka said.

Aiyoku's eyes widened, "I didn't even think of that."

Mokka and Aiyoku headed for the Kōngqì shop. Yue said she would meet with the guys at the joke shop.

There were many air charms on the first floor. On the second floor there were Staffs that when opened looked like a strange kite. The label on it said '_It flies like a dream_"

When they were done browsing and buying Aiyoku took off in the opposite direction Mokka was heading.

"Aiyoku where you headed?" Mokka asked.

"I want to check out the Dìqiú shop. I'll meet you later." Aiyoku said walking in the direction of a large building with a green roof and a sign that said '**Dìqiú**'.

Just as she approached the door two people crossed her path. That made Aiyoku stop her breath caught in her throat and her heart skipped a beat.

_No it can't be._

Aiyoku looked over and saw her question was answered. Walking toward a small shop was two of Jet's friends that were a part of his old gang 'The Freedom Fighters'. They went by the names Smellerbee and Longshot.

Aiyoku needed to know what they were up to and why they were here. She hurried after them and saw them not go into the store but into the alley next to it. She peeked around the side.

"Come on old man give me it." Smellerbee said. She was holding a small dagger.

"I don't have it yet please I need more time." The man shook in fear.

_I can't believe this. Haven't they learned anything from Jet._ Aiyoku thought.

Just than, "If he doesn't have it he doesn't have it Smellerbee. We can always find another way for him to get it for us." It was Jet.

Aiyoku's heart stopped all together.

"We could hurt him a bit." Jet snickered. He took Smellerbee's dagger and put it against the man's throat.

"No please don't." The old man begged.

Aiyoku gritted her teeth. She held her hand out her palm facing Jet. "_Flash Flood!_"

The others snapped their heads in her direction. Jet's eyes widened, "Aiyoku!" Then he was hit by a rush of water. He hit the wall at the end of the alley.

"Aiyoku what are you..."

"_Water Bullet!_" Again Jet was hit. "_Flash Flood!_" Jet was hit again. "_Tsunami Wave!_" Hit again.

When she stopped Smellerbee and Longshot were gone. She looked at the old man, "I am so sorry. Please run, get out of here." The man complied.

"Aiyoku." Jet gasped trying to get up.

"How could you. I trusted you I thought you had changed. Why Jet, why?" Aiyoku said angry.

"I tried Aiyoku but I can't be the nice guy you want. Truth is I've always loved the rush of committing crimes and stuff like that." Jet said walking toward her.

"You promised me you never would..." Aiyoku squeezed her eyes shut.

"I know I did try because I love you. I want you to be with me that's why I did." He put his hand on her cheek. A single tear left her eye. "Aiyoku." He leaned closer.

"NO!" She pushed him off her. Aiyoku turned on her heel and ran.

"Aiyoku!" Jet called.

She kept going she didn't stop. She even crashed through her friends. Even with them calling after her she kept going. Aiyoku had no idea were she was running till she slammed into someone.

Before she fell on her butt the person grabbed her. "You okay?"

"Zuko?" Aiyoku looked up.

"What happened to you?" He asked looking at her tear stained face. She didn't answer.

She pushed him away, "I'm sorry." and kept running.

When her friends caught up to where her and Zuko were, Zuko asked, "What the hell happened to her?"

"We don't know." Mokka answered. "She wouldn't listen to us when we called her."

"Yeah she just came from nowhere and almost knocked me and Don over."

"I hope she'll be alright?" Yue said.

Mokka looked over at Yue, "Yue what is the password to get into the Shuǐ dorms?"

"Koi Fish, why?" Yue said.

"I think she needs a friend." With that Mokka took off.

Aiyoku went into the school and headed straight for the Shuǐ dorms. Once in she went to her room and threw herself on the bed.

A few minutes went by a there was a knock on the door. "Ai, it's Mokka. Please let me in."

Aiyoku got up and unlocked the door. Mokka entered the room. "Wow, pretty sweet room."

"Thanks." Aiyoku sniffled.

Mokka sat next to Aiyoku. "Please, tell me what happened."

Aiyoku sniffled then looked at her hands. "He lied to me. I trusted him and he lied." she said through hiccups and sniffs,

"What?" Mokka said in a soft voice. "What do you mean?"

Aiyoku looked at her then threw herself on her, "Shu was right." she cried. "Jet hadn't changed he was just fooling me."

Mokka stroked Aiyoku's hair. "Oh, Ai, it'll be okay. Jet's was an ass anyway."

Aiyoku couldn't even fake a smile the betrayal was to much and weighed so heavy on her shoulders.

Mokka stayed with her till midnight and when Aiyoku was asleep she left her friend to sleep off the pain in her heart.


	8. Book 1: Chapter 7

**Book 1: Freshmen**

**Chapter 7: A Day Without Aiyoku**

"Morning sis." Don said as Yue walked down the stairs.

"Morning." She smiled.

"So we waiting for Aiyoku?" Don asked.

"We always do." Yue said turning toward the stairs.

Five minutes went by and there was no sign of Aiyoku. Yue was concerned, after what happened yesterday.

"I'll make sure she's okay." Yue said. She headed up the stairs.

Once at Aiyoku's door she knocked.

Nothing.

Knock.

Nothing.

"Aiyoku come on you'll be late for breakfast." Yue called.

Nothing.

Yue held up her ID card.

"You alright?" Yue said as she opened the door.

She walked in a saw a lump on the bed under the blankets. Aiyoku was under the blankets. She was curled in a ball. Yue's face saddened. She walked back out and shut the door. She met back up with her brother.

"She's not coming." Was all Yue said before walking out the Common Room door.

At the Dining Hall Yue and Don saw that Jet was missing too.

"Hey, where is Ai?" Shu asked.

"She's not coming." Yue said sitting down.

"Why?" Shu said.

"Shu, I'll tell you later." Mokka said taking a bite of her toast.

After breakfast Mokka and Shu headed for _Elemental History_.

Once they sat down Mokka started, "Aiyoku -" Zuko sat down.

"What happened to Aiyoku? I didn't see her at breakfast." Zuko asked.

"I was just about to say. Aiyoku found out that you were right, Shu."

Shu's eyes widened.

"Shu was right!" Zuko exclaimed.

"I'll explain everything in the Library at Study Hall. Anyway, she saw it for herself. She's to heartbroken to come to classes today." Mokka finished just as class started.

"Where is Avatar Aiyoku?" Professor Lee Chang asked.

Mokka and Shu exchanged glaces of concern they had no cover for Aiyoku's absents.

"She's not feeling well … It was a joke charm gone wrong." Zuko said.

"Oh well, I hope she will be okay." Professor Lee Chang said before returning to her lesson.

Shu was sitting in _Earth Spells 101_ just waiting to see Jet.

But Jet didn't show.

The same thing happened in _The History of the Earth Kingdom_. Both Jet and Aiyoku were a no show.

In _Study Hall_ Mokka told Zuko everything.

"About a year ago, Aiyoku was running errands at a corner store in our neighborhood. When she was met by the leader of a gang called 'The Freedom Fighters'. It was Jet. He asked her out on the spot, but she turned him down. See, Aiyoku is the daughter of the famous police chief Hakoda Huóshuǐ. And like her father she too is famous. Jet's gang was famous too, for crimes all over the city. Aiyoku wasn't about to go against what her father and mother taught her so she told Jet, 'Maybe if you weren't a leader of famous gang'. And she left it at that. For the next month crimes by 'The Freedom Fighters' went down exponentially. When Aiyoku saw Jet again he asked her out again. She still turned him down. But he was persistent. After two weeks they were dating. Shu and I didn't quite trust him but he kept proving himself. Shu was the only one who never trusted him. And he was right."

Zuko listened to the story. After Mokka finished he said, "So that's why she was crying yesterday. She saw what Shu saw a few weeks ago."

Mokka nodded, "She saw Jet and two of his friends mug an old man."

Zuko's eyes widened. "Did her parents really trust that guy with their daughter?"

Mokka shook her head, "Most of the time they hid their relationship from her father."

Zuko looked over, "And her mother?"

"Died when Aiyoku was still a little girl." Mokka said looking at her hands.

_I don't believe it_. Zuko thought.

Aiyoku and Jet still were not seen. And in _Mystic Animals 101_ Zuko was still worried that Aiyoku wasn't around and the fact that Jet was gone too didn't make sense. _Is he heartbroken too? It was his fault. _Zuko thought.

At lunch Mokka brought food to Aiyoku but she couldn't stick around to see if she would eat it.

At _Study Hall_ Shu finally saw his new enemy. He walked over to him.

"Jet!" He exclaimed.

Shu grabbed Jet by his shirt and pulled him out of his seat.

"Let go of me, man." Jet said grabbing Shu's arm.

Shu didn't comply instead he pulled back his fist and smashed it against Jet's face. The force knocked Jet out of Shu's grip and sent him flying into the other chairs. Jet scrambled to his feet and charged Shu.

"You bastard!" Shu said running toward Jet who hit him in the face as well. "You broke my sister's heart!" Shu exclaimed.

"I didn't mean for her to find out!" Jet argued. He was hit by Shu's foot in his stomach.

"You were doing horrible things to innocent people. I'm glad she found out that you were still a monster." Shu said. He got hit by Jet's uppercut.

"You don't understand! I tried to change but it was hard." Jet said watching Shu get back on his feet.

By now the students had called the professor in charge. But the fight was to dangerous for a simple librarian to handle.

"It doesn't matter if you loved her enough you would do anything for her." Shu said in between gasps.

"I do love her but I know I'm not good enough for her." Jet said then Shu's fist met Jet's face again.

Just as they both were about to charge each other again they were stopped. They were unable to move. Professor Kyoshi and Professor Gyatso were standing there. Kyoshi moved her hand and the two boys straightened up.

"I would like an explanation. After we are in my office." She said to the boys she than turned to Gyatso. "Please let the Headmaster know of these developments these are two of the Avatars friends."

The boys were lead out of the Library by both professors.

In _Fire Spells 101_ Ozai was not happy that Aiyoku was missing.

"So only the second day and the Avatar thinks she's to good to come to my class." He ranted.

He continued the day with that attitude. He was the only professor who didn't show any sign of concern that Aiyoku was absent.

Even Jeong Jeong was concern for the Avatar's heath.

At dinner Yue, Don and Mokka met at the Shuǐ table.

"That's weird Shu is always here before us. Where could he be?" Yue said sitting down.

"He wasn't in our _Mystic Animals_ class." Mokka answered.

"You know I saw Jet in our _Mystic Animals_ class." Yue said.

Mokka and Don looked at her. "But I don't see him now." Yue added.

When the food appeared Mokka grab a plate full of food. "I'm going to give this to Aiyoku. Please keep an eye open for Shu." With that she headed for the door.

When she reached Aiyoku's door she knocked once. "Aiyoku I'm coming in." She called.

Aiyoku's room was dark. Mokka sat down the plate and saw the other plate from lunch was still full.

"Aiyoku you haven't eaten? You need some food." She walked over to the bed. But the lump was gone.

Mokka gasped.

She ran to the bathroom but Aiyoku was not there. "Oh no."

Mokka bolted out of the Shuǐ Common Room and down to the Dining Hall.

She went to Yue and Don, "Aiyoku is gone. She isn't in her room." Mokka said out of breath.

Yue and Don shot up out of their seats.

Zuko saw the panic look on their faces. He wondered what was happening. Shu wasn't with them and Mokka had just returned from somewhere outside the Dining Hall.

Zuko looked over at his sister and her friends then to his father at the table of professors. He looked at his grandfather who was looking at him. Roku nodded.

Zuko shot up out of his seat.

"What are you doing, dumb-dumb? Sit back down." Azula said looking at Zuko funny. The other two looked at him the same way.

Zuko didn't listen to Azula. He walked over to Aiyoku's friends.

When Mokka saw Zuko approach she turned to him and said, "Aiyoku is missing really. Can you help us find her?"

Zuko agreed to help. "Okay cool, we need to spread out and search the whole school." Don said.

They nodded in agreement.

The gang walked out of the Dining Hall and separated.

After looking for what felt like hours Zuko had a gut feeling to check the grounds where the animals were kept.

He walked toward the shelter. He heard many sounds from the creatures. He walked in. He walked down the long stalls till he heard a noise that didn't belong. He looked over to see a flying bison. On the stall said "Appa".

"Appa … I've heard that name before." Zuko thought out loud to himself. "You're Mokka's bison aren't you?"

Appa grunted then sniffed him. After three sniffs he licked him. Zuko groaned then wiped the saliva off.

Just then he heard a whimper. He walked into the stall with Appa and found the source. Aiyoku was sitting in the back of the stall with Appa and a lemur on her shoulder licking her tears as they fell.

"Aiyoku." Zuko said walking to her side. "Why are you here?"

Aiyoku looked at him. "Zuko? Why are _you _here?"

Zuko sat next to her, "You're friends are looking for you. I'm helping."

The lemur moved from her shoulder.

Aiyoku looked at the floor, "I didn't want to be alone but everyone was in classes so I came here." She said petting the lemur.

Appa had turned in the stall and was lying next to the others.

"Appa and Momo here have been Mokka's since I can remember their like members of the family." Aiyoku smiled slightly then another tear fell.

Zuko looked at her, "Mokka told me about you and Jet. Everything."

Aiyoku looked at him with wide eyes, "Everything."

Zuko nodded.

Aiyoku started crying again. Zuko pulled her toward him. "It's okay, it'll all be okay." He said brushing her hair. He held her for awhile than Mokka came and found them. She was so happy to see Aiyoku was okay.

Mokka and Zuko guided her back to the Shuǐ dorm. When they got there Aiyoku looked at Zuko, "Thank you, Zuko."

"Your welcome, anytime." He said.

Mokka brought Aiyoku to her room.

"I never can understand that Zuko." Aiyoku said.

"It's 'cause he likes you that he helps all the time." Mokka giggled.

Aiyoku's eyes widened but she didn't say anything instead she smiled to herself.

_I should have known_.


	9. Book 1: Chapter 8

**Book 1: Freshmen**

**Chapter 8: Healing Wounds**

When the next day came Aiyoku felt all cried out. She stretched and yawned. As she got up she looked around at the bright room.

She walked over to the dresser and put on the uniform. She looked at herself in the mirror.

"_You know, you look really hot in this outfit, babe."_

Aiyoku froze. Her face saddened.

She shook it off then went to join her friends. Waiting in the Common Room, like usual, was Yue and Don.

"We knew you'd show up." Don smiled.

Aiyoku smiled back.

"_But remember you can always drop that zero and get with a hero."_

Aiyoku froze again. Then she walked on.

Yue, Don and Aiyoku joined the others at the Shuǐ table. But today there was a new member to the table. Zuko was sitting at the table across from Mokka.

"Zuko?" Aiyoku asked.

"I asked him to sit with us." Mokka smiled.

Aiyoku shrugged and sat next to Zuko.

"Where is Shu?" Aiyoku asked.

"Here." came a voice

Shu walked up to them. He was covered in band-aids and bruises.

Mokka ran to him and hugged him. He groaned in response.

"Shu what happened to you? Where have you been?" Mokka asked her voice full of concern and worry.

"I had a problem in _Study Hall_."He chuckled.

"What problem?" Aiyoku asked.

Shu sat down, "I taught that bastard Jet a lesson." He smiled.

Aiyoku froze once more.

"_I don't care if you trust him, I don't!" Shu exclaimed._

"_You are not being fair! He's changed he's not the same way anymore." Aiyoku argued._

"_Once a criminal always a criminal. They never change. Hasn't dad taught you that." Shu said._

"_I know what dad taught me and I wasn't going to date him. But he proved he had changed. Just give him a chance." Aiyoku replied._

_Shu thought for a moment. "I swear if he hurts you I will beat his ass till hell won't have it again." With that Shu walked to his room. Slamming the door behind him._

"I can't believe you did that." Mokka said in awe.

"So he fought back?" Zuko asked.

"Yeah, but he's not as strong as me." Shu laughed.

Aiyoku looked at the food on her plate. She hadn't eaten in 24 hours. But her stomach was still too nauseous for her to eat.

"Thank you, Shu. You idiot." Aiyoku whispered.

After breakfast they headed for their classes.

Aiyoku stopped Zuko, "Hey I wanted to thank you again. And apologize for all the things I did and said before. You know at the beginning of school. I had no right and you're actually an awesome guy, Zuko." Aiyoku smiled.

Zuko shook his head, "You don't need to apologize. It's pretty common for people to get the wrong opinion of me. Mostly because of my family but sometimes they don't even know my family and just automatically think I'm a bad guy."

"Because of your scar?" Aiyoku asked. Zuko looked away and continued walking.

"Hey!" Aiyoku ran after him. "I don't think that. In fact I think it make you look cool." Aiyoku smiled.

Zuko looked at her. He smiled slightly.

They started to walk to class when a voice came from behind. "Avatar Aiyoku, I must have a word with you and your friends. All of them."

It was Headmaster Roku. Aiyoku and Zuko turned around.

"H-Headmaster, what for?" Aiyoku asked.

"Many things, your absence yesterday, your appearance in the stalls on the grounds, and two of your friends almost killed each other." Roku said approaching them.

Aiyoku's face fell, "Oh, right all that."

"I'll inform your professors about this and I want all of you in my office in an hour." And with that he left.

"Well, this is so not good." Aiyoku sighed. "And I didn't think I'd have to kick Shu's ass for kicking Jet's ass."

"I guess we have to go round everyone up." Zuko said.

Aiyoku looked confused, "We?"

"He said 'all your friends' am I not one of them?"

"Oh, right. Friends." Aiyoku smiled. "Oh no. That means Jet too."

Zuko looked over at her, "He's not your friend now, is he?"

"No, but he's the reason all this happened so obviously he's involved in this."

"Hey don't worry. You go get Mokka and Shu and I'll get Yue, Don, and Jet."

"Thanks Zuko, you're the best." She said hugging him. She waved and took off for _Elemental History_.

Once gathered at the front of the statue to Roku's office. Aiyoku said "Awaken mighty warrior." Suddenly the dragon came to life and blasted fire in a vortex around them.

When they appeared in the office Aiyoku was shocked. "I can't believed that worked."

"The dragon only responds to me and the Avatar." Said a voice from the desk. Headmaster Roku sat camouflaged in his seat waving them forward.

"So Avatar please explain to me what happened yesterday. From what was told to me by your professors, my grandson said there was a joke charm gone wrong. But that did not seem to be the case." Roku said as everyone sat in the melee of chairs.

Aiyoku who was sitting in between Zuko and Mokka looked over to the boy, "You covered for me?"

Zuko shrugged.

"Whatever the case I wish to know the truth." Roku said firmly.

"Well, Headmaster, sir, Aiyoku was in her bedroom all day yesterday." Mokka answered.

"And why was this, only her second day into her new schedule?"

Everyone's eyes shifted from Jet to Aiyoku and back again. However Roku didn't seem to catch this transaction.

"There was a problem in our little group and Aiyoku and … Jet … had a falling out." Shu said.

"Well I understand that friends are important and it is hard to lose one but that is no ..." Roku started.

"Grandfather." Zuko snapped.

The Headmaster looked at his grandson, "I see. It was that kind of friendship. It does make more sense."

"After what happened Aiyoku refused to leave her room. And Shu decided to go all big brother on Jet. After that I brought food to Aiyoku realizing she wasn't there. We all went looking for her." Mokka said

"Then I found her in Mokka's bison's stall." Zuko finished.

"Well, Mr. Chén and Mr. Zìyóu please stay put for a minute. Mr. and Ms. Tàiyīn you may be dismissed. Grandson, you Ms. Huóshuǐ and Ms. Wéifēng shall wait for me in my study. Show them the way Zuko." Roku said waving away the empty chairs.

Once in the study Aiyoku walked over to the window. "Damn, Why did this have to happen, seriously. Now Jet knows that I spent all day yesterday crying over him. Like that was what I needed."

Mokka sat in a lounge chair and stretched. "Well, I bet he was hurt a little too, he didn't show up to any classes till _Study Hall _ where he and Shu had it out."

"But still that piece of … URGH! I spent so much time and energy on that shit and this is what I get for it. It's hard to believe he ever loved me. And all the time I said and did things that just make me feel like an idiot now."

"What do you mean, he loved you. He just couldn't be the guy you wanted." Mokka said.

Zuko sat in a high backed chair listening to what he could of the conversation outside the doors.

"I just feel like a fool. Shu was right my taste in men suck. You know, I've always had a thing for bad boys and now it's come back to bite me in the ass," Aiyoku huffed.

"You can't help who you fall for it just happens. Like me and Shu, I never thought that we'd be together. He wasn't even my type. Though I wouldn't do the stupid things he asked me, like get two tattoos and sleep with him, well, not till I was ready." Mokka sighed.

At the end of the sentence Zuko's attention was quickly drawn to the girls conversation.

"Yeah well, now I just wish I could take it all back." Aiyoku said slumping down into the closest chair.

Mokka straightened up, "Well you know there are two methods to mend a broken heart. One, spend a night with your girlfriends eat raw cookie dough and watch chick flicks. Two, get another boyfriend and not the rebound kind the kind that stays and doesn't go beat up old men and mug them." Mokka jumped out of her seat. She walked over to Aiyoku. "See me and Yue will stay with you tonight and make you feel all better then when the thought of Jet is out of your head you find another sucker … I mean guy." She said smiling.

"You talk to much. Besides you know me I'd rather not do the whole dough and movie thing." Aiyoku said rolling her eyes. "Aw man, I can just hear those fire monsters saying something about me not having a boyfriend the minute it gets around."

"They won't find out until you start walking around with some other guy." Mokka said.

"Yeah but here's the problem. The only guys I know are Shu, Don and Zuko. I don't talk to guys." Aiyoku sighed.

"And why is that?" Mokka asked.

"I scare them away." Aiyoku said deadpanned.

"And why is that?"

"Because I want them to be scared."

"And why is that?"

"Because in the back of my mind I hate men."

"LAIR!" Mokka exclaimed. "It's not that you hate men, it's that you are afraid of rejection. I don't know why. You're smart, pretty, you have a nice personality, and you are just a great person." Mokka said

"I am not afraid of rejection! Any guy should be lucky to get me to look their way. I mean don't make me a modest, but look at me. I'm hot. I just don't toot my own horn to others." Aiyoku said standing up.

"I'll believe that when I see you with some other guy." Mokka said cheeky.

"Shut up, if I want other guy I'll get another guy." Aiyoku turned and walked back to the window. "But who? Who would be crazy enough to fall for me?" Aiyoku rested her elbow on the windowsill and her head on her hand and sighed.

Mokka looked over at Zuko, who was pretending not to have listened to the whole conversation. "I can think of a few." She said.

Zuko snapped his head in her direction. Aiyoku as well, "Who?"

"_I never can understand that Zuko." Aiyoku said._

"_It's 'cause he likes you that he helps all the time." Mokka giggled._

Aiyoku turned back to the window. _That would be more of a problem. Even if he is a better guy than Jet._

Suddenly the door to the study opened and Headmaster Roku walked in. "I have dealt with your friends you may go to your classes now."

Aiyoku, Zuko, and Mokka left for their 3rd class of the day.


	10. Book 1: Chapter 9

**Book 1: Freshman**

**Chapter 9: Ask 'em**

Two months later …

"Wonderful work Avatar." said Professor Gyatso. "You have successfully created the air vortex."

"Thanks." Aiyoku answered.

"Yeah, Great job Aiyoku." Mokka cheered.

"Class is dismissed."

Mokka waved to Aiyoku, "See you at dinner." Aiyoku waved back.

"You got it."

"Really!" Aiyoku said not believing those words.

Zuko showed her his notes.

"Wow, I really did get it!" Aiyoku smiled.

"Class dismissed."

Zuko and Aiyoku walked together down to their next class. The original had been going to her Fire classes to spend some more time with Zuko, who she was beginning to like a lot.

Zuko had helped Aiyoku learn her fire spells during _Study Hall_ and would secretly pass her his notes for both _Fire Spells 101 _and _The History of The Fire Nation_ classes.

The hurt that Jet had made her feel went away quicker than she thought. And was replaced with how she felt for Zuko, of all people. Aiyoku just didn't know how to say something about it to him. And if he turned her down …

"Your others are here." Zuko said as they approached the class.

"Right."

Aiyoku had told her friends about the spell Roku gave her. Mostly because she had to. It was getting hard to keep the secret. And she didn't want something weird happening.

"_Now that the deed is done I must be one._"

With a flash and a crack noise Aiyoku was back to normal. But her spinning head knocked her off balance.

"I got you." Zuko said holding her up.

_Yes, you do. _"That's okay. I'm fine." Aiyoku smiled.

"Let's hurry we'll be late for _Dueling and Defense._" Zuko said walking away.

Later in the Dinning Hall Aiyoku and the others sat down to eat when Headmaster Roku stood up at the professor's table. "I have an announcement to make in two weeks time the Golden Dragon Dance shall take place right here in the Dinning Hall. I hope that all of you will come and participate in this wonderful event. That's all please enjoy your meal."

The Hall filled with the excited murmurs of the students. Even many of the Huǒ students seemed happy about the dance.

"I know who I'm going with." Mokka said in a singsong voice. She throw her arms around Shu and kissing him on the cheek. "What about you Aiyoku got an idea on who to go with?"

"Yeah no. I don't think I'll go at all." Aiyoku said biting into a french fry.

"Why not you don't need a date." Mokka said.

"No I do. If I went to this thing without a date I'd look like a loser. Besides who would ask me?" Aiyoku huffed.

"You could ask a guy yourself." Shu said.

"Yeah right and have them turn me down, no thank you." Aiyoku scoffed.

Mokka sighed. "Don, Yue, are you going with someone?"

Yue smiled, "I might, there is this really nice guy in my _Study Hall_."

Don shook his head, "I haven't thought about asking a girl out since I first met Aiyoku."

"Haha, Don." Aiyoku rolled her eyes.

"Zuko you going to go with someone? You're pretty popular in this school, I bet there are tons of girl who would want you to ask them." Mokka smiled.

"Probably not." Zuko said biting his burger.

Aiyoku glanced over at him. _You could ask me._

After dinner they headed their own ways to their dorms.

"Don't listen to Zuko, Ai. He likes you, he must not know you like him. And so he won't ask you, afraid that you'd turn him down." Mokka said.

"Don't worry Aiyoku. " Yue said. "You got two weeks to get Zuko to ask you."

"But what if someone asks him before then and he says yes." Aiyoku sighed.

"Then you go steal him at the dance simple as that." Don shrugged.

"My idiot brother is right." Yue added.

A week later Zuko and Aiyoku still hadn't asked each other and the dance was around the corner. Aiyoku had turned down three different guys who were brave enough to ask her. She still hoped that Zuko would ask her.

"I'm just waiting for the right guy." Was always her response when her friends would ask why. Even though they know the real answer they hoped Zuko would get the hint.

Zuko had said no to five girls and never answered why. But his new friends had an idea why.

With the dance on the way Mokka and Yue dragged Aiyoku and the boys to a dress store in Omashu.

"I can't." Aiyoku said.

This was the fifth dress that Mokka and Yue had shown Aiyoku. To Aiyoku they were either too short; too frilly; too exposed; or too bright.

"You need to choose one. The dance is in a week." Mokka whined.

"And I don't have a date. Even Jet has a new girlfriend." Aiyoku said looking down in despair.

"Just ask Zuko!" Mokka exclaimed.

"Please, say it louder." Aiyoku whispered harshly.

"Oh, come on, He likes you, you like him. Just ask him what's the worst that could happen?" Yue said.

"He could hear me." Aiyoku snapped.

Elsewhere in the same store the boys were waiting for the girls to come back from their shopping.

"You really turned her down!" Don exclaimed. "Jun Li is _the_ most popular girl in the Dìqiú house."

"She's not my type." Zuko answered.

"Well are you even considering a person in particular to ask out?" Don asked.

"He wants to ask Aiyoku but he's too scared." Shu said.

"Not true." Zuko said. "She's not interested in me. Why ask? We just became friends if I asked and she said no it would get weird."

"It's one week till the dance, you need to go with someone." Don said.

"I don't _have_ to go with anyone. I don't even have to go at all. Why go and see Aiyoku happy and dancing with some other guy?" Zuko huffed.

"Dude, you are really an idiot and that's coming from me." Shu said.

"Thanks man." Zuko sighed.

"She's turned down three guys so far and why? Because she is waiting for you to ask her." Shu exclaimed.

Zuko looked at him, "What?"

"Man, I can't believe it. She has liked you for over two months now and you never noticed?" Don asked.

"No." Zuko said.

But now that he thought about it, it seemed obvious. Aiyoku always spent so much more time with him then necessary. Even attending their classes as her original, even though she hated the Huǒ classes.

"Ask her, go and do it now before she gives up on waiting." Don urged.

"I heard through the grape vine that Jet got a new girl. Go help Aiyoku make Jet jealous that always makes for a good relationship starter." Shu nudged Zuko with his elbow.

"Yeah that's how you and I started." Mokka laughed.

Shu looked over in the direction of the voice. "Wow."

Mokka was wearing an off the shoulder, long, flowing, and sequence orange and yellow dress.

"You look amazing, Mokka." Shu said.

"Thank you." Mokka blushed.

Shu grabbed her hand and pulled her toward him and started to spin her. "You will be the talk of the dance." Mokka giggled as he leaned down and kissed her.

"Alright break it up you two." came Aiyoku's voice.

Zuko turned toward her and his eyes widened.

Aiyoku had squeezed into an ocean blue multilayer dress. The top half of the dress had gold scrolls and was half mesh. The bottom, too, had gold scrolls but only on the edge. The wrap around the middle extended into kimono-like sleeves.

"Doesn't she look beautiful. She's not even wearing make up. Aiyoku you wear that dress to the dance, date or not, and every guy will be on you." Mokka laughed.

Don nudged Zuko, "Ask her now." He whispered.

"I'm going to take this off, now." Aiyoku steamed. "I'm not going to the dance so why have a dress for it." Aiyoku turned back to change.

"Go with me." Blurted a voice.

Aiyoku and everyone turned toward the voice. It had been Zuko. Aiyoku stared at him.

"What?"

Zuko cleared his throat, "Would you like to go with me?" He said calmer.

Aiyoku stared for a moment then smiled, "I'd love to." She turned back to the changing room and walked in.

Zuko exhaled and slumped back in his chair.

"Yeah!" Mokka exclaimed and ran to help Aiyoku out of her dress.

By the end of the day Aiyoku, Mokka, and Yue had bought a dress and the boy's had suits. Mokka got make up for the girls and shinny hair clips to pin up their hair.

"I can't wait for the dance." Mokka said bouncing on her toes.

_Me neither_. Aiyoku thought.


	11. Book 1: Chapter 10

**Book 1: Freshmen**

**Chapter 10: The Golden Dragon Dance**

The day of the dance there were no classes, breakfast and lunch was held outside. The professors were helping to decorate the Dining Hall. The students were anxious to see the Hall and what was sure to be the amazing work that might have been done on it.

While other students were talking about their dates and what might happen after; the gang was more on the topic of the clothes and makeup.

"So I was thinking ..." Mokka said as she stood behind Aiyoku and held her hair in her hands. "We do a bun with this … and we can crimp this stuff here. Or at least make it wavy." Mokka sat next to Aiyoku. "You have such beautiful blue eyes and they stand out with your dark skin and hair. But with the dress you got it will only hide those eyes … so we should use some different color eyeshadow even."

"You could use grays or even silver … oh, how about gold to match the scrolls." Yue suggested.

"I don't think Zuko would care what her hair and makeup looks like." Don snickered.

"Yeah, did you see the way he was looking at her in that dress. Trust me he won't be looking anywhere else but the dress." Shu chimed in, he and Don started to laugh.

Aiyoku snapped her head in their direction and glared until they stopped. "Zuko isn't that kind of guy."

"I'm not what kind of guy?" came Zuko's voice.

"N-nothing. Where've you been?" Aiyoku said.

Mokka continued to mess with Aiyoku's hair. Aiyoku slapped her hand way from her hair and pulled it back into it's usual half ponytail.

"I was talking with my father." Zuko said sitting where Mokka had sat, next to Aiyoku.

"Does he have a problem?" Aiyoku asked.

Zuko was silent for a moment. His eyes shifted from the table to Aiyoku twice.

"Zuko?"

"What? Oh no, it's nothing like that." Zuko shook his head.

Mokka leaned over to Aiyoku and whispered, "We'll talk more in the Common Room."

The Shuǐ Common Room was too crowded for the gang and nobody wanted to walk up all those flights of stairs to the Kōngqì Common Room.

"We can't go to the Dìqiú Common Room, _he_ might be there." Aiyoku snarled.

"How about the library." Zuko advised.

"That is a wonderful idea Zuko, you genius you." Aiyoku exclaimed in joy.

The gang walked to the library and sat at a round table. They talked about the dance.

"Me and Mokka might leave a little early and head to the … Ugh." Shu grunted as Mokka's fist dug into his stomach. "I think you broke a rib there Mokka."

"Good, they don't need to hear about that stuff." Mokka said in a hushed tone.

"I'm going to go get a book I was eying the other day." Aiyoku said. She got up and started to walk when she was stopped by Zuko.

"Can we talk?" Zuko asked.

"Sure just follow me. We can talk on the way." Aiyoku said as she walked on.

As the two walked through the bookshelves Zuko spoke. "My father is unhappy with me hanging out with you and your friends. He wants me to stay away from you guys. I told him I hasn't going to do that."

"So you stood up to your dad. I thought you didn't want trouble with him?" Aiyoku said scanning book titles.

"Yeah, but I have my grandfather on my side he's the reason I went against my father in the first place, well my uncle too." Zuko said looking at some books on the table.

"Your uncle?"

"You probably have seen him. He helps take care of the grounds here and he even own a tea shop in Omashu. He's a nice man. I owe him a lot." Zuko said smiling to himself as he flipped through a book.

"I think I've seen him before. I'll keep an eye out for him now." Aiyoku said seeing Zuko's smile made her smile a bit.

Aiyoku walked off to check another row of books while Zuko helped her look at some other shelves. As she scanned the books she heard a thud. She looked to see what it was when she heard it again. She peeked around the shelf.

It was a couple making out in the middle of the school library. The girls hands were pinned above her head. The boy had one of his hands up the girls' shirt. Aiyoku looked away and she felt her face turn red. She was about to walk away when she heard something else.

"Jet … stop."

Aiyoku froze. Was that boy Jet? Could he really be so quick to be with someone else after they broke up?

"Some one will see." She gasped.

"I'm not going to do much, babe." he chuckled.

It defiantly was Jet, Aiyoku could never forget his voice. Before she knew it tears fell down her cheeks as she listened to her ex-boyfriend make out with that Dìqiú girl.

As she closed her eyes unable to move from that spot, she felt cold and was shaking, she suddenly felt arms wrap around her. She soon felt warm and calm.

"It's okay Aiyoku. Come on." Whispered Zuko's voice as he pulled her from that spot and walked her toward her friends. "Don't let him ruin your night, we have a dance to go to."

"Right, thank you Zuko." Aiyoku sniffed.

"Here a found the book you were looking for. Can I ask what is it about?" Zuko said handing her the book.

"It a nice little romantic story it's kinda like _Beauty and the Beast_. I often think about that kind of stuff." Aiyoku smiled.

"There's a smile." Zuko commented.

"Why is it when I'm crying you can always can me smile." Aiyoku chuckled.

"I'm just that good." Zuko smirked.

"Okay, Yue, can you hand me that clip?" Mokka asked.

Mokka was holding Aiyoku's hair in place. Yue handed Mokka a long jeweled hair clip. Which she attached to Aiyoku's hair. Aiyoku's hair, like Mokka had envisioned, was in a bun with the front hanging down in waves.

Yue helped with the make up. She put light pink lipstick on Aiyoku and gold and silver eyeshadow on her. As well as some blush for her dark skin.

"You look wonderful!" Mokka exclaimed dancing for joy around Aiyoku.

Mokka had put her hair in a low ponytail with some sparkle spray for her hair. She had pink and light purple eyeshadow and a reddish-brown lipstick.

"You look nice too."Yue said as she put her high heeled sandals on.

Yue was wearing a light lavender china dress. Her hair was up in a ponytail unlike any other ponytail. She had light blue and purple eyeshadow and red lipstick.

"We all look nice. Can we go now? The guys are waiting." Aiyoku said with an exasperated sigh.

The boys were waiting in the Shuǐ Common Room. Shu was wearing a three piece suit with a green tie. It was a requirement for the dance that all the boys wear suits. Don wore the same with a blue tie

Don had not asked anyone to the dance. But he wanted to go anyway to watch the others and hope to find someone.

Yue's date was waiting as well. His name was Haru Yǒngqì. He had long dark hair and darker skin. His hair was tied back and he too wore a suit with a green tie.

Zuko was waiting as well. He had on a suit with a red tie. Zuko could feel his hands shake and his heart race at the thought of finally going with Aiyoku.

"Man, how long does it take for a girl to get dressed." Don sighed.

"You're talking about three girls and one of them is Mokka. Dude, it'll take some time." Shu sighed with a smile.

"They won't take that long." Haru said. "If they want to be on time."

"Even being fashionably late won't take this long." Don huffed.

"Oh calm down." Came a voice from the stairs. "We're here." The girls emerged one at a time.

"Wow, Mokka … you look amazing." Shu said. Mokka blushed at his words. Shu wrapped his arm around her waist.

After Mokka, Yue came down the stairs.

"You look great, Yue." Haru said as Yue approached him. "Thank you, Haru." Yue smiled.

Then Aiyoku came down.

Zuko stared at her for awhile. His mouth went dry and he felt a cold chill run down his spine. When their eyes met all words were gone from Zuko's mind. He just couldn't come up with any words to say to Aiyoku.

"Well … What do you think, Zuko?" Aiyoku said with a small smile and blush.

Zuko couldn't help his eyes from traveling down Aiyoku's figure and up again. But when Aiyoku spoke Zuko's eyes snapped to hers. He opened his mouth to spoke but nothing came out.

"He's speechless. That is so cute." Mokka said with a giggle.

Zuko started to blush so brightly that even his red scar looked pale. Aiyoku saw that and smiled.

"No words are better then any." Aiyoku said as she hooked her arm around his.

"Y-you look beautiful, Aiyoku." Zuko finally said.

"I think we should get you some water. You seem dry." Aiyoku laughed.

The group walked down to the Dining Hall. As they approached they could hear music and people talking, laughing and having fun.

After they walked in they were awe struck by the look of the Hall. There were small round tables covered with striped tablecloth. The colors of the cloth were the House colors red, green, blue, and white. A spell was cast making a gold dragon fly around the ceiling. There was music being piped in from somewhere. Confetti in the shapes of the four elements were scattered all over the floor.

The lights were the most amazing. There was the normal lights that were always on during the evening when the sun was down. But there was also orbs of light that drifted around the Hall. And when the lights were off the orbs glowed brightly.

On the dance floor were students dancing and jumping around. Some students were sitting and eating while talking to others. The professors were sitting at their usual table simply watching the fun that was taking place in the Hall.

"Oh, I know this music!" Mokka exclaimed. "Who knew the professors had a finger on what's hot in our generation."

"They probably just asked some kids about music tips."Aiyoku shrugged.

"Every party needs a pooper that we invited you ..." Mokka sang.

Aiyoku stopped, "You should save that for them." Mokka looked to where Aiyoku was pointing. It was Azula and her two friends, dressed up for the dance.

"Wonder way they're here?" Shu said.

_To watch me._ Zuko thought. "I have no idea. This isn't something Azula and Mai would do. Ty Lee maybe, but not them." Zuko answered.

Mokka snickered, "Azula is dressed like an evil dictator/queen. Ty Lee looks like a lollipop. And Mai looks like a Gothic Lolita."

"At least they are dress for the occasion" Don chuckled.

"Yeah, either a funeral or the circus." Aiyoku said taking another stab at the Huǒ demons.

Once the gang joined the fun, Mokka and Shu danced with the others; Don went off looking for single girls; and Yue and Haru went to get food first.

Aiyoku took Zuko's hand and pulled him into the crowd of dancing teens. She started to dance and was making Zuko move to dance with her.

"I don't dance Aiyoku." Zuko said. Aiyoku giggled at him.

"Zuko look around you, does anyone here look like they can dance?" Aiyoku said.

Zuko tried but just felt very uncomfortable by the crowd and his beautiful date. She giggled at him when she saw how weird he felt.

"Come on, Zuko. Let's get something to eat." Aiyoku giggled and pulled him to the table where Yue and Haru were eating and talking.

"Hey Yue, Haru, no dancing for you?" Aiyoku asked as she and Zuko sat down.

"More hungry than dancy." Yue said. "Looks like Shu and Mokka are having a great time."

Aiyoku looked at her dancing friends and smiled. "They are having fun."

After a few songs played Mokka and Shu finally joined the others. "Well I'm completely wiped and Mokka here is just getting started." The others laughed.

"I would like your attention, please." Headmaster Roku said as he stood up from his chair. "Will the other students please vacate the dance floor for the Avatar and her date. This is the point when the avatars share a solo dance as honor to them. I shall ask that Professor Yugoda share this dance with me." Roku walked over to Yugoda and she took his hand.

"Grandfather, why is he doing this to me?" Zuko sighed.

Aiyoku pulled Zuko out of his seat, "Come on, it can't be that bad if Roku is going to dance." They cut through the semi-circle of kids.

When they joined the Headmaster and his partner the music began. It was a slow song.

"It's alright, Zuko." Aiyoku said taking Zuko's hands and put then on her hips.

When they started moving to the music Aiyoku saw that Zuko was very wary and looking around the Hall. She took a quick glance around.

From where they were dancing Aiyoku could see Azula and her friends were watching them. Zuko's father, Professor Ozai, was watching; glaring.

"Zuko." Aiyoku whispered she put her hands on either side of his face. "I'm here. They don't matter. It's just us. Like you told me earlier, 'Don't let others ruin your day'."

Zuko looked at Aiyoku then smiled. "Right."

Aiyoku laid her head on his chest as they swayed to the music.

When the song ended the students applauded.

"Now let the dancing resume." Headmaster Roku said as he sat back down.

"I thought you couldn't dance?" Mokka teased when Aiyoku and Zuko sat back down.

"I was just following Aiyoku." Zuko answered.

"I like dancing with you." Aiyoku smiled.

After awhile the rest of the gang was on the floor dancing. While Zuko and Aiyoku sat and watched the others. Even Don had found a girl to dance with.

"Looks more like grinding then dancing." Zuko said under his breathe. Aiyoku giggled at what Zuko said.

"The next time a slow song comes on we're dancing." Aiyoku smiled at Zuko.

"Sure." Zuko didn't want to, but he did like being with Aiyoku, and making her happy was number one for today.

Almost like she planned it, the music changed and slowed. Aiyoku dragged Zuko back on the floor and they danced with the music.

"I'm having a nice time, Zuko. Thank you." Aiyoku said as she wrapped her arms around him.

"I'm glad you are." Zuko smiled.

"And thank you for asking in the first place. We should do this again."

"Again?" Zuko asked.

"Yeah … a date, Zuko, not a dance." Aiyoku sighed.

Aiyoku looked at Zuko and before either at them knew it they were kissing. They stopped dancing lost in the moment.

Aiyoku's hand went from Zuko's chest to the back of his neck. Zuko pulled her closer. When the kiss broke Aiyoku smiled slightly at Zuko. Zuko saw the light blush on her cheeks. He kissed her again.

What they didn't see was the fact that Zuko's family had seen the kiss. Azula and her gang left the Hall after that but Ozai stayed and glared with new hate at the young Avatar, and his son.

Unaware of this, the Avatar and young prince finished dancing, in each others arms.


	12. Book 1: Chapter 11

**Book 1: Freshmen**

**Chapter 11: 'Jet' means 'He Who Causes Problems'**

The next morning the gang gathered at the Shuǐ table like usual.

"Where's Zuko?" Aiyoku asked as she sat down.

"We haven't seen him since the dance." Mokka said.

Aiyoku scanned the Dining Hall. She didn't see him. "Maybe I should look for him." Aiyoku said.

She walked toward the door when she smashed into someone.

"I am so sorry." She said rubbing her head. "I wasn't look… ing." She choked on her last word. The person she bumped into was Jet.

"My bad, Aiyoku." Jet said. He had his arm slung over the shoulder of a small girl from the Dìqiú house.

"Hello, Avatar Aiyoku. It's nice to finally meet you. I'm Jua Mai." She said with a smile.

"Likewise." Aiyoku said staring at the girl.

"So what have you been up to?" Jet said with a smirk. He twirled his wheat in his mouth.

"Aiyoku, I found you."

Aiyoku looked toward the voice. Zuko.

He walked over to her and put his hand on her shoulder. "Jet, long time no see."

"Wow, are you dating the scared prince. Aiyoku you never cease to amaze me." Jet laughed.

"Don't talk about Zuko like that." Aiyoku snapped.

"I thought you didn't like him, that he, how'd you say it , put the 'eep' in 'creepy'."

"Shut up. It's different now. Cause unlike you some people can change." Aiyoku glared.

"Babe, trust me. Old habits are hard to break." Jet said with a cocky smile. "I'd know."

"You act like you're proud of what you are and what you've done." Zuko said.

"He is. He never felt remorse for his actions." Aiyoku snarled.

"Maybe, you're right, pretty boy." Jet said stepping closer to Zuko. "Just you wait you'll see sides of Aiyoku that only I've seen. And they aren't pretty."

"Shut up. You know nothing!" Aiyoku exclaimed.

"No sweetheart, I know plenty." Jet said leaning toward Aiyoku.

"Don't talk to her like that." Zuko said pushing Jet back.

"Oh, the Huǒ monster is a bit over protective. Watch out no guy is safe!" Jet yelled.

"That's right." Zuko said stepping toward Jet.

"Bring it on." Jet smiled.

"Knock it off Jet." Aiyoku demanded.

"You're not my girlfriend anymore, Aiyoku. Don't tell me what to do." Jet smirked.

"But I can." Professor Kyoshi had come from behind Aiyoku and Zuko.

Aiyoku turned to face Kyoshi, "Professor?"

"Jet Zìyóu, you shall leave Avatar Aiyoku and her friend alone. And I'd like to see you in my office after breakfast." With that Professor Kyoshi returned to her seat at the head table.

Zuko walked Aiyoku back to their friends.

"What was that about?" Yue asked.

"Jet was being an ass."Aiyoku answered.

Mokka giggled, "Sounds to me like he found out about you and Zuko."

"Yeah, whatever. Not like it was a big secret." Zuko sighed.

Aiyoku kissed Zuko on the cheek. "True besides he has a girlfriend, so why can't I have a boyfriend."

"Right, at least you waited sometime before hand. I heard Jet was dating that girl less than a week later." Don chimed in.

Aiyoku sighed as she started eating. Jet was just a thorn in her side. _I wish he would disappear._ She thought.

For the weekend the gang went to Omashu. Zuko offered to take his new friends to visit his uncles' teashop.

When they walked up to the shop they knew it had to be right. The outside looked like a small palace. It was colored in greens and marble. The sign above the door said 'The Jasmine Dragon'.

When they entered the shop the different smells of tea attacked their noses.

"How many?" A girl asked the group. She had her hair in two braids and messy bangs. She wore green robes and held a clipboard.

"Six, please." Mokka answered.

The girl eyed them all then saw Zuko. "Oh, Prince Zuko! I didn't see you."

"Hello, Jin. These are my friends: Mokka, Shu, Yue and her brother Don." Zuko said.

"And who are you?" She asked pointing to Aiyoku.

"She's my girlfriend." Zuko answered.

"Your uncle will love to see you and your friends. As well as your girlfriend." Jin said.

As she guided them to their table she let them pass her while placing her hand on their back. She repeated the motion till she got to Aiyoku as she moved her hand to go over her head she smacked Aiyoku in the face.

"OMG, I am so totally sorry." Jin said. "I didn't mean to … I'm sorry."

When they sat down the gang ordered their tea.

When the tea came it was delivered by an older man slightly over weight. He was wearing green robes and had a long silver braid.

"Uncle." Zuko got up and hugged the man.

"Jin told me you and your friends were here." He said looking at the gang.

"Yeah, guys this is my uncle Iroh. Uncle, this is Shu, Mokka, Yue and her brother Don." Zuko said. Then he turned to Aiyoku. "And this is Aiyoku, my girlfriend."

"Oh, you're the Avatar. It is an honor to meet you." Iroh bowed his head. "To think you would spark the interest of my nephew. Not to mention bring him friends."

Aiyoku blushed a bit, "Thank you, Iroh. It's very nice to meet you." She said bowing her head slightly.

"Now I hope you enjoy the tea. I'll see you again soon." Iroh turned and left.

"He seems very nice." Mokka said taking a sip of her tea.

"Yeah, I'm kind of surprised." Shu chuckled.

"Very funny." Zuko rolled his eyes.

After they walked around for awhile, Aiyoku told the others to keep going leaving her and Zuko behind.

"Come on, Zuko." Aiyoku said pulling Zuko by his arm.

"Where are we going?" Zuko asked.

"I want you to officially met Appa and Momo." Aiyoku giggled.

"What?"

Before Zuko could blink they were on the grounds of the school near the stalls.

"Well, hello there." said Professor Láng Zhōng.

"We'd like to take the sky bison named Appa for a walk, Momo as well." Aiyoku said.

"How can you take Momo for a walk he has no leash requirement."

"Uh … no, just going to take him with us." Aiyoku stated.

"Oh okay." And with that Professor Láng Zhōng left the two.

Aiyoku pulled Zuko toward the stall that held Appa. When they got there Momo jumped onto Zuko's shoulder.

"I think he remembers you." Aiyoku said as Momo licked Zuko's face.

"Come on Appa. We're going outside." Aiyoku said.

Appa licked Aiyoku and Zuko. The two lead Appa outside. Aiyoku climbed up Appa with a rope in her hand. She tied it to Appas' horns.

"Come on Zuko. You'll see it's fun." Aiyoku smiled.

Zuko climbed up the same way Aiyoku did, but it took him a little longer.

"I've never flown on an animal before." Zuko said in a nervous tone.

"Don't worry I'm an expert. Just hold on to me 'kay." Aiyoku said with a laugh. She petted Appa.

Aiyoku glanced at Zuko then smiled, "Yip yip." Aiyoku shouted as she flicked the reins.

Appa took off in the air. Momo hovered right above them. They flew high above the grounds.

"Wow." Zuko said as he looked around.

"Appa take a trip around the school. Make it fun, 'kay." Aiyoku demanded in joy.

Appa flew toward the castle. He dipped under walkways that connect between towers and circled around towers. He dived down and flew close to Lake Laogi. So close that his foot skid across the surface.

Momo dived under the water and back up. He spun; flicking water at Zuko and Aiyoku. Aiyoku laughed.

Appa circled back to the school and made another round. After that he landed back on the ground near the stalls.

During the ride Aiyoku enjoyed the feeling of the wind. It felt freeing. Like the weight of the world was off her shoulders.

Zuko was amazed that he felt the same as Aiyoku did. That was a feeling he never felt before. And it was Aiyoku who made him feel this. She didn't know it but she was changing his life.

If she knew what his life was like before he came to this school. Before he met Aiyoku. What would she say, what would she think.

"That was amazing." Aiyoku said.

"The sun is going down we need to hurry back." Zuko informed.

"Right, Appa, go back to the stalls now." Aiyoku said sweetly.

Appa turned and walked away, back to the stalls. Momo flew back with him.

"Well, I think I liked this date very much." Aiyoku said.

"Date?" Zuko asked slightly shocked.

"Yup. Our first date was the dance. Now the ride on Appa. You asked me to the dance and I asked you for the ride." Aiyoku answered with a smile.

"Oh, alright." Zuko said in a wary voice.

Aiyoku walked over to Zuko and kissed him. Zuko pulled her closer but she pulled away.

"I'm better at this than you." Aiyoku smiled.

"I know that." Zuko sighed.

"But from here on, know that all the dates are on you." Aiyoku said poking Zuko in the chest.

"Alright." Zuko said. They started to walk.

"A date doesn't have to cost as long as it's just us and it's fun. That is a date to me." Aiyoku stated.

"Got it."

"But don't always be cheap."

"You should know I'm not like that." Zuko exclaimed.

"Just teasing. Calm down." Aiyoku giggled.

As they walked through Omashu to get back to the school for dinner Aiyoku stopped to do some quick window shopping.

"That is so cool!" Aiyoku said pointing to a Water-Rider.

"That's the new model, I believe." Zuko said.

"Nice. I wish I could get it but it's too expensive." Aiyoku's expression saddened.

"You could save up money. Doesn't your dad send you money every week?" Zuko implied.

"Yeah, but not enough to save for this. Oh well." Aiyoku walked on.

As she and Zuko walked through Omashu, dead ahead Aiyoku spotted Jet and Jua Mai.

Zuko saw them as well. He put his arm around her waist and pulled her closer.

They walked straight for them. Aiyoku and Jet passed each other and Aiyoku felt something on her butt. A hand!? It lifted her skirt just a bit.

Aiyoku squeaked at the breeze.

Zuko didn't know why she would make such a noise. He turned toward Jet and then looked back at Aiyoku.

"What was that?" He asked.

"I think he touched my butt." Aiyoku said.

Zuko wasn't one for unreasonable conflict if he could help it, but Jet had finally push him to far. He had crossed too many lines that day. He turned to face Jet.

"Hey, Zìyóu!" Zuko called.

Jet turned around. Zuko was right in front of him.

"I want you to leave Aiyoku alone, now." Zuko stated.

"Yeah, whatcha gonna do about it, pretty boy?" Jet smirked. Jua Mae back away from Jet.

"You don't want to know. Just stay away from her and we won't have a problem." Zuko said.

Aiyoku didn't know what to do. She wanted Jet to pay but she didn't want Zuko to get in trouble.

"Make me, Scar boy." Jet grinned.

Zuko inhaled while looking at the ground. Zuko looked up and punch Jet in the face. Jet flew back.

Before Jet could get up Zuko was standing over him. "Do as I said, or next time I won't hold back."

Aiyoku walked up to Zuko and pulled on his sleeve, "Zuko let's go. Leave him alone."

Zuko nodded then turned back to Aiyoku and they walked back to the school together.

"Thank you." Aiyoku whispered.

Zuko looked down at her. When they made eye contact Zuko kissed her forehead.


End file.
